Code Lyoko: XANA's Return
by Thisguy720
Summary: After many years X.A.N.A is coming back and he isn't giving up without a fight. Will this new generation be able to stop X.A.N.A and or will he destroy them one by one.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-The idea of code lyoko belongs to moonscape I don't own it. The only characters I own are Chris, Elizabeth, Adam, Samantha, and any other minor character that you haven't heard of. (i.e. Collin).I created most of the characters but a lot of them belong to moonscape ( i.e Mr. Delmas, Jim ) just needed to get that out of the way

*Destiny Scarer belongs to SnowSword-Chan*

Alexandra 'Alex' Duncan belongs to 3 - 2 - 1 . . . BOOM

*I thank them for the contribution*

**Years have passed since the original Lyoko warriors defeated X.A.N.A and shut down the super computer. **

**Things in their lives soon returned to "normal" without Lyoko to worry about. Ulrich started to **

**pay attention more in class and with being the star of the Soccer team relations with his father became less tense. He soon went back to fighting with William for Yumi's love. **

**Odd stayed Odd but now he was able to focus on more important things, like keeping a girlfriend. **

**Jeremie and Aelita started to date and couldn't be happier. Time past and the Lyoko Warriors stayed together living their lives. **

**However while they were out living their normal lives, a new group of students at Kadic Academy will have to fight X.A.N.A to defend the world.**

**Will They be able to stop X.A.N.A for good or will he destroy them one by one. **

**Only time can tell**

**We can only sit and watch X.A.N.A's RETURN **

**Author's note...yes i know just a prologue but i need to get the word out. Its coming soon and the first chapter is a long one, but i think it has real potential. I am still accepting new sub-characters and plot ideas. Anything that you might find to be interesting let me know and i'll think about it. Ok im going to end this now but just know that the real chapter is on its way**


	2. First Beginings

**And so it begins**

_**In The Office**_

A young man is sitting on one of the chairs waiting to go inside. With short black hair almost covering eyebrows just above his green eyes and dressed in black, dark blue jeans, and navy skating shoes

"Excuse me son, you can go in now. is waiting for you" The secretary motions towards the door.

"thanks" _Ugh how long is this going to take _The boy whispers to himself.

"Hello, Christopher Packard is it"

"Uh yeah"

"Well im sure you will find Kadic to be a well suited school for your learning needs"

_As Delmas goes on talking about the school, Chris starts to daydream._

"So I will let you go to your room to get comfortable, your suitcase and schedule should be waiting there and…..! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION"

"huh? Yes of course" Chris responds with a jump in his seat. _He gets up to leave._

"Oh before you go" leaving Chris with hesitation "What is it"

"Yes well, I have read your file and I know about the fights YOU started"

"I didn't start those!" _Chris starts to get defensive_

"No matter what the case was, there will be no fighting here"_ He looks at Chris is a sharp stare….._"Is that understood young man?"

"Yes sir…..no fighting for me" _Chris returns the look with a devilish grin._

"Hmm, I will be keeping my eye on you…..now then your room is on the second floor number 231" _He hands the key to Chris._

"Thanks"…Chris grabs the key and his messenger bag and rushes out of the office.

...

...

After Chris leaves the office he wonders around the school just looking around. On the bright sunny day in October he leans against a wall facing the field watching the cheerleaders practice.

"Hmm I may just enjoy my time here" _He throws a smile at one of the cheerleaders, she smiles back blushes and looks away._

"Yeah its going to be fun" _He drifts off entertained by the image in his head._

"What are you smiling at punk" Chris looks up and notices a group of three formidable boys…..you could tell they were on the schools football team for the matching uniforms they wore

"I believe that's my business alone" Chris responses in a powerful tone

"Na you must be thinking of something you shouldn't be" the first male starts with.

"yeah what you thinking bout" the second boy adds on then laughs

"you must not be thinking bout my girl right!" the third boy finally adds

"I don't think you want to start this" _Chris starts to face the boys and readies his stance. _

_Just as the group was about to face off they are interrupted by a great burly man, dressed in a red jumpsuit with a white headband pushing his hair up._

"What are you boys doing!" the man rushes over and pulls the boys apart.

"Nothing Jim" the three boys say in unison "We were just making friends with the new kid"

"Yeah I bet you were, run along now. don't you guys have to get to class"

"Yes Jim no problem" _The three boys walk away _"We'll be seeing you soon new kid" the middle one shouts when far enough away.

"Yes well Packard isn't it… I thought said no fighting from you"

"Yeah yeah…..well I got to go Jim" _Chris shrugs his shoulders brushing Jims comment off and turns to walk away_

"Well ok I wont tell but I don't want to see more fighting from you cause you know…." _As Jim continues his rant Chris walks farther and farther away._

_..._

...

Chris finds his way up some stairs and onto the second floor. As he turns a corner to find his room a boy little bit shorter then him runs into Chris knocking himself down.

"Owww" the boy exclaims while picking up the scattered papers and books he dropped when he fell.

"Hey are you ok?" Chris kneels down helping the boy pick up his things

"I'm fine I just need to get to class" the boy finds his stuff and starts to walk down the hall when he stops

"Uhm I don't suppose you know where the math class is do you? The boy turns and looks at Chris

"Sorry no" Chris picks up a paper and goes to walk over to the kid when he runs" Hey wait!"

"Sorry I really have to find my class" the kid runs off down the hall and disappears around a corner. Chris looks at the paper

"So Adam, guess you forgot the number of that class is on your paper" He looks at the paper for a couple seconds before chuckling to himself and throwing the paper away and continues to walk down the hall to find his room. He walks in drops his bag and looks at the paper on his desk. It was his schedule for the year, and on the top read

"Mr. Packard, I know you don't want to go to class but I would make it in your best interest to go to all the remaining classes of the day. I'll know if you didn't. Signed Mr. Delmas"

"Huh this guy is good" Chris grabs the paper and leaves looking for his first class of the day.

...

...

As he walks around the first floor the bell rings just as he finds his class. Mrs. Hertz 11th grade science.

"This is Science 11 right" Chris moves into the room and toward the teacher

"Why you must be the new student. I am Mrs. Hertz why don't you have a seat." She motions towards the class. "Class please welcome Christopher"

The class greets him in a dull unenthusiastic way.

"Yeah…..hi" Chris looks around and only finds one open seat, one all the way in the back next to this girl. She had short pixie cut brown hair, side swept bangs, and grass green eyes. She was wearing A dark red tanktop over a white T-shirt, a black ribbon tied around her waist, and a white pleated skirt.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Chris stood there waiting for a response.

After a minute or so the girl answered "You can." She said it in such a low sweet voice that if he was talking he wouldn't be able to hear it

Chris sits down and opens one of his books. Mrs. Hertz had written enough notes down to fill his first page but Chris had no interest in the class. He was more interested in getting out of class and taking a nap. His mind was elsewhere. As the class dragged on, his eyes darted back and forth looking for something to make the time go by faster. After a couple of minutes his eyes made it to the girl sitting next to him. He didn't really notice her before, but now its really one of the only things that is keeping his attention. He reads her name off the paper

"So Destiny how long does this class usually take" he chuckles softly to himself

He gets no response from the girl

"My name's Chris"

Still no answer

Chris spends the remainder of the class trying to get the girl to talk. No matter what he tries he gets no response

"Hey look no hands" the girl turns as Chris is balancing on the two back legs of his chair. The girl laughs and smiles.

"Hey there it is." Chris smiles back as he puts his chair back to the normal position.

"So what do you think about" Chris is cut off by the sound of the bell. Everyone gets up and leaves. Destiny gets up as well and moves towards the door.

"I'll see you around" Chris tries to say as Destiny runs out of the room.

"Whoo tough crowd" Chris gathers his stuff and leaves the room.

...

...

"She wont talk" Chris turns and sees the kid who fell in the hall leaning against the wall

"Huh…oh hey Adam right?" Chris and Adam start walking down the hall

"Yeah, and about that girl. She wont talk, she doesn't talk to anyone besides teachers. And she doesn't answer them unless she's answering a question"

"Oh yeah….why is that"

"No one knows for sure but I think it has something to do with her parents"

"Weird…." Chris starts to look down wondering about the girl

The two continue walking down the hall when a girl runs behind them and grabs Adam.

"So where were you?. I thought you were going to help me in math" The girl stares at Adam.

"Uhm well I couldn't find the class and uhm…" Adam starts to trail off

"That's not a reason you promised Adam" The girl refuses to move

"Hey lay off him! It not his fault" Chris stands next to Adam and watches the girl

"I saw him before, he really didn't know where to go. So just calm down ok"

The girl is shocked by Chris' sudden appearance "Oh well I didn't mean it like that. I just thought he would be there."

"Its ok we can all stop yelling now" Adam throws his hands up and smiles

"Okeydoky Adam. So what's your name I'm Elizabeth" she turns to Chris and holds out her hand

Chris looks at her quickly she was wearing light blue jeans, a white shirt with a strawberry logo, white shoes, and a brown jacket. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and was the same height as Adam. She was an average looking girl

"My name is Chris" he extends his hand to shake hers

"Nice to meet you Chris. Well I have to go to class bye guys." Without another word she runs back down the hall and turns a corner

"Uh bye Liz" Adam turns and starts to walk. He is soon joined by Chris

...

...

"So what do you have now?" Chris tries to break the silence

"I got gym" Adam responds. Chris looks at his schedule again

"Hey I have that too. Guess that means we have class together" Chris looks at Adam

"Yeah I guess it does. Come on that's one place I know" They arrive at the gym couple minutes after the bell

Jim greets the two and motions them over to the rest of the group "Nice of you two to join us. Your just in time"

"Just in time for what" Chris replies with heavy skepticism.

"For the tour of our facilities" Jim similes with a large grin as the class groans

"Come on Jim why do we have to" One student complains

"Because some people still don't know where everything is and Mr. Delmas wants me to make your that you do." Jim starts to led the group as the football players knock in Adam making him stumble. Before he falls Chris catches him and helps him to his feet.

"Those guys are getting on my nerves" Chris starts to follow the group

"Yeah that's Collin and his lackeys Tom and Jerry. They think just because their on the football team their so high and mighty"

The group of students and Jim continues their tour around the school when finally they make it to the athletic department

...

...

"Ah and now my favorite place" Jim holds the door as the group stumbles in

"Hope its not a gym. Looks like he hasn't seen one in ages" Chris and Adam start to laugh as they walk inside.

"Here we are" Jim motions to all the rooms "The top athletic equipment in France. No school is better equipped" Jim continues to lead to group through the department

"And here is our 30 meter swimming pool. it's a very good one. You know I was in the navy once and" Jim continues his story with the group as Adam and Chris are off to the side

"So how long does Jim usually go off on his stories" Chris leans up against a pillar while Adam is standing next to the pool "Oh it varies if no one listens he goes on longer but when" Adam is harshly interrupted when Collin comes by and pushes him into the deeper end of the pool.

"Hey why'd you do that" Chris runs past Collin and looks at the area where Adam fell,

Adam is seen coming up and down screaming "Help! I cant swim"

Chris didn't see anyone doing anything so he dives into the water and pulls Adam straight out and onto the floor. Soaking wet Adam kneels on the floor and cough's up the water he swallowed. "Thanks Chris." Adam was still on the floor.

Chris stands up brushes his wet hair out from his face and confronts Collin. "Hey answer me why did you do that! He could have died" Chris is angry now Collin tries to slip away but Chris doesn't let him leave. "I didn't hear you answer" a group starts to form around them.

"I figured it would be funny, but you know that's my business so why don't you get out of my face and back to your loser friend before I hurt you" Collin starts to leave again

"Oh that's it buddy you just got on my last nerve" Now a wet Chris tackles Collin to the ground and lays a couple of punches in. "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back"

The two continue to fight and roll on the ground exchanging punch for punch before Jim sees the crowd and rushes over to stop it

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here" Jim grabs both of the boys by the collar and pulls them up.

"This manic attacked me out of no where" Collin starts to make a limp

"Only because he pushed my friend in the pool! He could have died!" Chris and Collin were back at each other's throats.

"Hey Hey that's enough" Jim holds them apart while he tries to find the kid who was pushed

"Uh Jim" Everyone turns to Adam "Chris is telling the truth. Collin just pushed me in the pool for no reason its him who started"

"Is that right Collin" Jim lets both of them go but keeps his eyes on Collin

"Well it might be" Collin doesn't back down

"No I don't want to hear another word, Collin three hours of detention for now, and that's without Mr. Delmas' interference. The rest of you get back to you dorms class is over" Jim takes Collin away and the crowd leaves.

...

...

"That was really cool of you Chris"

"It was nothing I mean no one was going to do anything. I had to"

"Well still thanks" The two shake hands

"Well I better go my family is going to wonder where I am"

"Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah later"

The two go their different ways. Chris once again finds his way to his room and lays down.

"Wow what a day. I can tell that this school is going to be interesting"

Chris puts on his music and slow drifts to sleep

**Author's note: Yes i know no X.A.N.A. I want to read about XANA. I know but i felt that we needed a introduction of the characters first. Theres more but i needed to get some introduced. Besides after all this it was a long enough chapter so i figured that was it for now. But dont worry the next one is coming up soon as soon as i can write it. Hopefully it wont take me long, this one only took me a day so i guess we'll see what happens. **


	3. The next Lyoko

**In the cafeteria**

"So how was the first day of full classes" Adam looks over to Chris as he starts to take a bite out of his lunch

"Well, I hate physics, English is boring and math…..well lets just say I don't play well with math" Chris takes a bite of his biscuit

"Well that sounds like a fun day." Adam looks up and see's his friend. "Oh hey Elizabeth! Over here" Adam waves his hand signaling Elizabeth to come over.

"So what's going on with you and that girl" Chris looks at Adam with a grin

"What nothing, nothings going on" Adam starts to blush

"I had a feeling" Chris laughs making Adam squeamish

"Ok ok just don't say anything"

"Hey Adam you remember Samantha right" Liz makes a referral to the girl next to her

"Yeah how's it going" Adam and Chris glance at the girl. She was a little bit taller than Liz with blonde hair and brown tips that went almost past her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a purple checkered shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, a headband that smoothed her hair back and a thin sliver bracelet on her right arm

"Hi Adam" The two girls sit down. Liz is on the right of Adam and Samantha is on the left of Chris.

"So whose your friend Adam" She turns and looks at Chris smiling.

And before Adam had a chance to answer Chris turns to Samantha" I'm Chris, I just started here"

"Oh cool how to you like it so far" Liz added on from across the table

"Yeah its all right, I mean no complaints against me yet" He laughs then returns to his food

"Well I'm sure there's one person who doesn't like you already" Adam and Chris start laughing as they remember what happened at the pool the day before

"Wait what happened, what's going on" The girls stared at each other not knowing what was going on with Chris and Adam. "These boys are crazy"

Adam looks at the girls and recites the events that happened at the pool yesterday

"And then Jim took Collin to the principles office. Isn't that awesome"

"Wow you did that for Adam" Liz looks at Chris in awe

"Well yeah wouldn't you. No one else was going to"

"I bet Collin is going to think twice before messing with you" Samantha added her opinion before getting up "Well come on Liz we got to go to class" She pulls on Elizabeth's arm

"Oh right bye guys" The two grabbed their stuff and exited the cafeteria.

...

...

"That sounds like a good idea. We better get going to class" Adam and Chris stand up and start to walk but are interrupted by Jim

"Excuse me Mr. Packard, Mr. Norris a moment please"

"Yes Jim what is it cause you know I am very important and people are going to know if I'm missing from class" Chris tried to sound as uninterested in Jim's words as possible

"Yes while you might be important, I have a notice from Mr. Delmas"

"Well don't just stand there, tell us what it is" Adam adds to try to get Jim moving

"Fine well Mr. Delmas has reviewed the events from yesterday evening and he finds it to be better if you two were moved to a different gym class"

"Fine whatever just tell us when it is and we will go" Chris tries to leave but is stopped by Jim

"Your class starts now so the two of you come with me" Jim starts to move but makes sure he is being followed

"Oh great and I thought going to history was bad" Adam laughs at Chris' comment while keeping up with Jim. After they arrived all the students lined up on the wall while Jim talked to them.

"Ok now listen up, there are still a few students who need a quick tour of the school so I will lead them around while you will play basketball. And their will be no funny stuff because I will have Mr. Peterson watch you while I'm gone." Jim blows his whistle drags five kids with him and disappears.

...

...

"Finally I get to do something." Chris grabs a ball and runs it down the court all the while mumbling

"Packard is on a roll he goes right, fakes to the left stops and shoots" Chris' ball flies through the air hitting the backboard and goes through the hoop.

"Oh yeah I'm good" he grabs the ball and heads over to Adam, "What you don't play sports" Chris starts to dribble the ball.

"Uhm no not really. I'm usually on the sidelines"

"Well that doesn't mean you shouldn't try" Chris hands the ball over to Adam

"Uhm ok" Adam firmly grasps the ball aims and shoots. Far left of the hoop

"And that's always a reason" Adam slinks away so no one would notice he threw it. Chris walks over to the ball and notices Destiny on one of the benches.

"Hey you have this gym class?" He smiles at her and sits down. "So what's your deal?"

He stares at her.

"My deal?" she responds in that low sweet voice of hers

"Yeah I mean you don't talk much and you don't seem to talk anyone. So yeah what's your deal?" He looks at Destiny waiting for a response

"Well I" she starts but is stopped by a group of girls that approached the two.

"So what's an athletic boy like you doing with a loser like her" Chris looks up and see's the group of girls looking at him. They were cheerleaders and were all dressed in the schools uniform. The middle girl was tall, at least 5'7, with brown eyes, long black hair and a confident demeanor.

"I'm talking to her and if you don't mind could go away" Chris stands up and meets their eye level."

"Well fine we'll go but before we just want you to know that why would you want the ugly loser over their when you could have one of us" She winks at Chris. When she finished gloating Destiny gets up with tears in her eyes and runs away

"Destiny wait. Ugh you know I feel sorry for you, that beauty on the outside doesn't match the horrible shrew on the inside." Chris drops the ball and runs after Destiny. Adam notices Chris leaves and runs after

"You know he's got a point " Adam looks back at the cheerleader as crushed as they were

...

...

"Destiny!…Destiny!, man where did she go?" Chris and looks to see how many different ways there were to go.

"Hey I think she went down this was" Adam points toward the boiler room and rushes down with Chris yelling Destiny's name. Near the boiler room Destiny hears them calling her name. Not wanting them to find her she looks for a way to get farther away. She finds a red door tucked behind a closet. After a few tries she gets the door open. She notices that it doesn't go into the school but farther down in the earth. Just wanting to be alone she takes the chance and goes down the passage.

"Now what, there's only so many places she could go" Adam looks at Chris with confusion

"Hey what about this way" Chris motions two the open door and starts walking down the path with Adam not to far behind.

"So do you know where this leads"

"No I didn't even know this was a path

They continue to walk down the day when the path ends and a sewer began.

"Whoa this is huge" Chris looks around in amazement

"I can believe this is all under the school"

They walk around the sewer turning corner after corner until they reach a latter

After some hesitation Chris goes up while Adam stays behind and waits.

Chris climbs up the latter and sees the factory. After a couple seconds he climbs back down the latter and tells Adam

"Look I think we should check it out, it might be where she went"

"Yeah that might be true but if he don't head back now Jim is going to know we left and that wont end well"

"Ok so how about this, after school we will meet in the gym and head to it….Deal"

"Ok sounds good, I'll see you there"

The two walk back to the gym and go their separate ways eager to find what is in the factory. Chris goes to his science class and see's Destiny.

...

...

"Hey where did you go I was looking for you" He grabs his chair and sits waiting for her to respond

"Well I thought that you were going to make fun of me and leave like that girl" She looks at Chris with her grass green eyes and doesn't hesitate to answer him this time.

"I wouldn't do that she's not a good person" He laughs as he starts to write notes for once.

"You know I can hear you" Chris looks up and notices the cheerleader he made a fool of a couple hours ago.

"Oh yeah are you ok or do you need a tissue" Chris smiles and Destiny laughs

"I'll get you back for that Chris" She turns back in her seat.

"So anyway me and my friend Adam found this factory when we were looking for you. And you know we were going to check it out after school you want to come?"

Destiny looks at Chris for a while before answering

"Come on…..it will be fun" He smiles at her

"Uhm ok, but just not for long"

"It wont take long at all" He smiles one more time and gets back to his notes

The bell rings after what seemed like an hour and everyone grabs their books and leaves. Chris, Adam and Destiny go through their last couple classes of the day and meet in the gym when they are together they make sure no one is following them and make their way to the factory however what they don't realize is that Elizabeth is following them. "Where are these guys going" Making sure they don't see them she follows them through the tunnel and the sewers

"Ok so here it is" Chris makes his way up the latter and helps Adam and Destiny up. The Three of them stare at the structure for a while when they hear someone coming up the ladder. They turn and see Elizabeth coming through the ladder.

"So what are you guys doing here" Liz crosses her arms and waits for a response.

"What are you doing following us" Chris starts to get her to leave

"Hey guys she's not hurting anyone why cant she just come with us" Adam runs to Liz's side and defends her.

"Fine but she just has to stay quiet" Chris leads off into the factory with Destiny not far behind

"Thanks for standing up for me Adam" Liz kissed Adam on his cheek and continued to walk as Adam stayed behind making sure that she didn't see he was blushing

...

...

"Whoa everyone watch out" Chris holds the group back making sure they didn't walk off the ledge.

"So how are we gonna get down?" Adam peers over the ledge

"Like this" Chris walks back and runs and jumps off the ledge and grabs the rope attached to the ceiling and slides down the floor below

"Come on its fine come on down!" Chris motions to the group up above

"Well come on lets go" Liz runs and grabs the rope just as Chris did and Adam soon follows

"That is such a rush" The Three of them look up at Destiny who wont come down

"Come on you'll be fine just grab on to the rope and slide down" Chris smiles at her

"Uhm ok as long as you promise I wont get hurt" Destiny gets ready to jump

"I promise, you can do it"

Destiny jumps on the rope and stays in one spot for a while

"Ok now just slide down"

Heeding Chris' instructions she slides down inch by inch until her feet are on the ground

"Hey you did it" Chris hugs Destiny and swings her along to the others

"So uhm yeah lets go" Chris lets go of Destiny clears his throat and moves on. Leaving Destiny blushing behind him.

"Lets see where this elevator goes" The group loads up into the elevator and activates it. The elevator goes down and opens up at the computer room of the factory.

"So what is this some kind of computer or something" Adam moves deeper in the room.

"I'm going to try to find some sort of power supply" Adam leaves the room and goes down some stairs

"So what's going on between you two" Liz points to both Chris and Destiny. The both of them blush and look away

...

...

"Ok I found a switch see what this does" Adam calls out and as he flips it. As he does a swarm of lights turn on in the room and the screen sparks on with a window open. The group walks over to the computer and reads the screen. It states The Diary of Jeremy Belpois. Chris sits down in the chair and clicks the window. As he does a video pops up.

The video shows Jeremy at age fifteen reciting the events on one November evening. Chris stops the video and reads the information that is stored

"Wow! This is amazing" Chris stares in awe at the information on the screen

"What what is it" Adam rushes up the ladder and starts reading what is on the screen

"Lyoko…..This kind documented everything that happened on this world of Lyoko"

"But what is Lyoko?" Elizabeth doesn't know what this kid is talking about.

"Apparently Lyoko is this virtual world that this group of kids fought in against this enemy named XANA."

"Are you sure it sounds like something they made up" Adam's voice is full skepticism

"No according to this they got there by some scanners downstairs." Chris jumps out of his seat and goes down the ladder.

"Uh if you don't mind I'm going to stay here near the computer where its safe" Liz backed away from the ladder and near the computer

"Yeah I'm going to stay too" Destiny goes along with Liz

"Ok so I'll go" Chris goes down the ladder with Adam not very far behind

"Well I found these scanners they were talking about. Don't know how they work though" Chris stands in the middle of the room puzzled.

"Hey I have an idea. Destiny on the computer does it have any type of file that shows" Adam's thought is cut short by Destiny

"I found it step into the scanners I think I know what to do"

"Ok I'll go first" Chris steps into a scanner and the doors close around him

"Ok according to these note I have to transfer him, then scan him and then virtualization" And with they press of a key Chris is surrounded by a flash of light and then is transferred to a icy section of land completely computerized.

"Whoa this is awesome. So this is Lyoko" Chris is surrounded by amazement. He is dressed in a slim green suit with black where his shirt was and white on the back of his legs. On his back there is a staff, large and thin, with a greater end on one side.

"Hey guys can you hear me" Chris starts to wonder around the sector

"Loud and clear how's it like in there" Elizabeth wonders about the world

"Strange I can tell you that much" Chris continues to walk around the sector

"Don't move to far I'm sending Adam. Transfer Adam, Scanner and Virtualization"

Chris watches as Adam is brought to the world and stands up. He is dressed in a dark blue tunic with white sleeves, along with black pants, and a white headband. On his waist he has two short swords with black handles and white stripes.

"Wow your right this is incredible" Adam takes out his swords and waves them around in the air.

"Hey want to test out these weapons" Chris grabs his staff and gets into a fighting stance.

"Ok if you say so" The two guys rush at each other exchange battle cries. Their sprits are in the right place but they aren't making contact with each other.

...

...

**Back in the computer room**

"Ok guys I know your having fun but its almost curfew and if we're late Jim will freak"

"Ok so how do you plan to bring us back"

Destiny is searching through the files on the computer "Ok the best I can tell, one of the easiest ways to do it is to lose all of your life points"

"Ok so I know how to do that" Chris takes his staff and Adam readies his swords. In a swift moment they both attack each other and get devitalized and sent back to earth.

"Well that certainly was an interesting experience" Chris slowly gets out of the scanner and makes his way to the girls

"Oww that hurt" Adam shakes off the pain and climbs the ladder

The group gathers themselves and leaves the factory and ends up in the gym making their way to their dorms.

"Well I took some of those files and I'll look through them and see if I can find any different information about Lyoko. But for now we should keep this to ourselves" Destiny looks at the rest of the group and then stares at the floor.

"Ok I wont, I promise. But as for now I have to go my family is going to freak to know I was out this late. Bye" Adam Waves to the group and rushes off to the town

"Yeah I should go too. My roommate is going to wonder where I was" Liz walked up some stairs towards her dorm. Then it was just Chris and Destiny walking in the moonlight.

"So what do you think about this Lyoko World?" Chris walks along side Destiny with his hands in his pocket.

"I think its more then we think. I think that once I go through all those files I'll really know what it is" Destiny looks at Chris with her hand firmly on her bag.

"Hey Chris…..Thanks for sticking up for me before. I really appreciate it."

She leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Bye"

Before Chris can say anything she runs off down a hall and up some stairs. Leaving him confused and rattled. Chris makes his way back to his room and lays down. As he lays down he puts a smile on his face as he drifts off to sleep. As he sleeps a black mist comes from under the door and leaves a mark on the door. The mark of X.A.N.A

**Author's note: ooo that ending sent shivers down my spine. I mean i just wrote it and it still sounds creepy. Ok so this is my second story in two days. Not to bad if you ask me i know its a lot of reading but i think thats what makes my story unique. Some interesting story is coming up soon although it may be a while before my next upload so be patient and you will be rewarded**


	4. Only Chance

**In Chris' Room**

**A sharp turn of the clock powers on the alarm sending a feeling of disgust through Chris. He wakes up and slowly goes towards the closet. He grabs his clothes and jumps around trying to get them on. Once he is dressed he goes towards the door, before he is able to open the door a symbol catches him and he freezes. He looked at it for a while before taking a piece of paper and a pencil and traces the image. He shoves the paper in his bag and walks outside to finish getting ready. Afterwards Chris, Adam, Elizabeth and Destiny are sitting at a table eating breakfast studying the new symbol.**

**In the cafeteria **

"I found this on my door this morning" Chris takes a bite out of his croissant "Don't know where it came from"

"I could have sworn I saw this symbol before" Adam takes the paper holds it up to the light and closes one eye to look at it

"Uhm guys" Destiny gets the attention of the group. "I started to look through the data we got from the factory" She turns and grabs a stack of papers from her bag and puts them on the table.

"Wow that much already" Liz runs her fingers along the ends of the stack

"Yeah and a lot of them have something to do with that symbol." She grabs the top section of papers. "From what I read that symbol is a stand-all image for Lyoko and the hostile program named X.A.N.A." The group looks at her with confusion and disbelief

"So how did it get on my door?" Chris takes one final bite out of his croissant and grabs the paper with the symbol again..

"From the papers I read this X.A.N.A thing is able to come to our world and cause damage"

"But then that means that the program is alive" Liz widens her eyes and then laughs "I mean come on do you guys believe that a program can come to life"

"It is alive!, It could have really hurt Chris last night" Destiny's voice got louder, louder then a lot of people had ever heard her speak. After he spoke she saw others staring and sat down digging her head in her arms.

"Anything is possible. I mean before we found Lyoko would you think anything like that existed?" Adam finishes up his breakfast and grabs a stack of papers off the table.

"So are these all the files. It looked like there was more on the computer." Chris grabs a couple papers fans them out in front of him and looks at Destiny.

"No there's a lot more, these are the only ones I got to. Plus there's some files with a password on it. I cant access those"

"Well there has to be some way to get to them to open" Chris leans back in his chair.

"Hey what about this" Adam clears some space on the table and reads from one of the papers in his hands

"The supercomputer is a sight to behold, its fast processing is ten times faster then my computer at the dorm." He looks are the group "That could mean that if we go and try to crack the code in the factory we might be able to"

"Ok so we'll head there after school sounds good" Chris looks around and nods as the other three agree.

...

...

"So where are you guys going with my man" The group looks and notices the cheerleaders from yesterday

"I'm not your man….I don't even know who you are" Chris gives the girls a sharp stare

"Good point well I'm Jessica and these are my girls Stacy and Abigail"

Stacy was the same height as the two others and had blonde hair with blue eyes. Abigail had black hair smoothed out and tied into a ponytail with blue eyes as well. The three girls sit next to and near Chris. Trying to draw him away from his friends.

"So come on tell us why a bad boy like yourself is hanging out with the nobodies" Jessica starts to twirl her hair as the other two stare at Chris.

"Well….." Chris tries to think of a good response but nothing comes to mind, his mind was more focused on X.A.N.A.

"See I told you, no better reason" The cheerleaders giggle as Chris looks to Adam

"Uhm little help here" he whispers so the cheerleaders wouldn't hear him

"No problem man." Adam gets up "Well the three of us better get going, early class. You girls should walk him around the school I'm sure he will like that" He smiles at Chris "Have fun"

"Dude!" Without another word the cheerleaders grabbed Chris at the first shot they got and started their tour. With him groaning all the way.

"Well why did you do that" Liz and Destiny looks to Adam

"Well I thought it would be funny. And I was right" Adam starts to laugh and is soon joined by Liz. After a few sharp stares Destiny laughs softly to herself.

"Ok well we better start going to class" The three leave the cafeteria and walk to their classes. After a couple of minutes Destiny stops.

"I better drop these papers off, don't want anyone to see them." Destiny starts to head towards some stairs.

"Yeah that's a good idea we'll see you after school then, tell Chris to meet in the gym ok" Adam waves as Liz and himself walk off while Destiny goes towards her dorm. When she reaches her dorm she finds Mr. Demas accompanied by a girl.

...

...

"Ah Ms. Sarcer, I was meaning to talk to you" Destiny walks over to him pushing her bag behind her.

"This is Kara Valentine a new student at Kadic." Kara was shorter then Destiny with dark brown hair passing her shoulders in a braid like pony tail going from her neck to where it ended, she was slim with Tan skin. The thing that surprised Destiny was that she had dark purple eyes, something she had never seen before. Kara was dressed in a purple tank top covered by a leather jacket, she also had on dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Since most of our rooms are taken at the moment I suggested that she move in with you. That is fine with you correct?"

"Uhm yes sir" Inside Destiny's head was spinning full of thoughts, would this girl be a threat to Lyoko, is she dangerous. While Destiny was going over different actions in her head Mr. Delmas continued his speech to Kara and then left the two to interact.'

Destiny didn't notice he was gone until Kara started to talk to her. Once she noticed she quickly bring her head back to reality. She was talking about he nickname once Destiny started to listen.

"So yeah that's why people call me Tea" The time it took for Destiny to notice Kara was talking she had introduced herself and given a little back-story about her.

"I should start listening more" Destiny spoke out in a soft whisper

"Huh what was that" Kara looked for an answer.

"Oh nothing I'm late for class so I got to go" Destiny goes around Kara puts her files under her pillow and goes off.

"Ok roomie I'll see you later" Kara smiles and goes inside to unpack. Destiny is walking down the hall trying to figure out what class she has now.

"10:15, ok so that means I missed gym and history is next" Destiny made her way to the class. It was one of the only classes she liked. She goes down one hall and up another until she finds it. Universal History taught by a Mr. Lee

"Ah Ms. Sarcer nice of you to join us today"

"Sorry it wasn't my fault, I was talking to Mr. Delmas and"

"Its alright just find your seat" He goes back to the board and continues his notes. Destiny looks and to her surprise notices Chris at one of the back desks. She feels a smile coming on but holds it so no one saw it. She walks over and sits next to him.

"Oh hey how many classes do we have together anyway?" Chris looks up briefly from notes to greet her.

"Oh and by the way thanks for the help this morning" he turns to Destiny "Those girls are awful and" Chris is cut off by a irritated Mr. Lee

"So Christopher can you tell us why the Romans attacked the Asian tribes of the east?"

"Well I think that the Romans" Chris is cut off again

"Chris, we're not even talking about the Romans today I just knew you weren't paying attention. So stop talking" The class laughs as Chris falls a little bit in his seat. Once everyone forgot his blunder and went back to work he sat up and leaned over to Destiny

"But besides getting away from Jessica, when we go to the factory do you think you could open the files?"

"I think we have a shot" Destiny and Chris are very eager to leave the class and after waiting for what seemed like hours the bell rang. The two made their way class to class counting the minutes until they could leave.

...

...

Meanwhile Adam makes his way to his science class when he notices a girl sitting at his lab table with her book out ready to learn. Adam walks over to the table drops his stuff and takes a seat

"So I guess we're partners now" The girl looks to Adam as he nods. "My name's Kara, I just moved here"

"Yeah hi I'm Adam" The class moved on and Adam's mind wasn't on the work. Before he knew it the bell rang and he walked out of the classroom and down the hall. Halfway down Kara runs up next to him. "So did you get any of that, cause I had no idea what was going on"

"Yeah it was pretty easy" Adam lied, he didn't know what the class was about, he kept his head down and took his notes.

"Well then after school could you help me study?"

Adam looked at her nervous _Did she know I was lying? _"Sorry Kara I have something important to do"

"Well what do you have to do, cant I just tag along?

"I'm sorry no you can't" Adam turns a corner hoping he would lose her. He was wrong

"Well how long are you going to be I really want to get this stuff. And you're my partner you should want to help me" Kara stared at Adam not budgeting until she gets an answer. Adam tries to think of a reason but is at a loss. "*sigh* Ok fine, I'll meet you in the library at like 3:30 ok"

"That's fine thanks Adam" Kara starts to walk off, "I'll see you there"

Adam runs his hand in his hair and thinks to himself _The guys are going to be mad at me. I promised I would show up_

After school Liz, Chris, and Adam met in the gym

"Ok so Destiny is at the factory. She said she wanted to check something before we got there" Chris turns to leave but stops and looks at Adam. "Hey aren't you coming" Chris and Liz look to Adam

"Sorry I cant this girl wanted me to help her to study and I couldn't think of a good excuse" Adam looks to the floor

"Oh well its ok" Chris shrugs his shoulders "Just give me your number and I'll call you if we find anything"

"Ok" After a quick farewell the three go there separate ways. Chris and Liz go to the factory and Adam goes to the library to help Kara

...

...

At the factory Chris and Liz make their way to the computer room. They walk in but notice that Destiny isn't in the chair. After a few seconds of waiting they hear one of the scanners open and beeps on the computer. They walk towards it.

"Everything should work now" Destiny makes her way to the chair and sits. Chris notice's a picture of Destiny on the screen.

"What's that" Chris points to it.

"Oh I scanned myself

"You went in Lyoko by yourself?" Liz looks at Chris

"No I just scanned myself. I looked through some more files and it said that everyone who works near Lyoko should be scanned. Where Adam" Destiny looks around the room.

"He had to stay behind. Did you get anywhere if those files" Chris leans over and looks at the screen."

"No I didn't but I think the key to opening them is to go on Lyoko"

"Albright that's fine with me" Chris gets up excited to go on "Lets go now" Chris makes his way to the scanners.

"Ok no reason to wait go ahead I'll load up the program"

"I want to come this time" Liz runs behind Chris. The two walk into the scanners

"Ok here we go. Transfer Chris, Transfer Liz, Scanner Liz, Scanner Chris, Virtualization" With a flash of light the two are transported to a green lively area of the world. Chris lands on his feet and looks around. Liz falls straight on the ground.

"Oww that hurt" Liz gets up and looks around. She is dressed in a white shirt with black sleeves, along with a light white skirt on top of Black pants, she has a black and white heart on opposite sides of her face. On her back there are a large supply of white arrows and a black bow.

"Wow now I know why you wanted to come this is amazing"

"I know" Chris and Liz start to walk down the sector.

"What do you guys see, tell me something" Destiny talks into the headset as she tries to find them on the map.

"Uhm it looks like we're in some kind of forest. There's trees and a green floor" Chris stops. "Where do you want us to go"

"Ok let me see" Destiny looks at the map and finds them "Ok start walking east there should be some kind of structure"

"Got it" The two start to run east. After a couple of minutes they reach a tower

"Ok we found it, it looks like some sort of tower. Doesn't look like there's a door though"

"There isn't walk towards"

"Destiny are you sure about this"

"Well no. But the files I read say that that's how you get in"

"Ok well here goes" Chris walks towards the tower and once he reaches it a white light appears around him and he walks through the wall. He walks back out and brings Liz with him

...

...

**In the tower **

"So what is this place. Chris looks around at the screens on the walls.

"Yeah it looks dangerous" Liz peers over the side

"According to the files, That is a tower, a hub for information about Lyoko"

"That's cool but how do with access it" Chris looks around for a keyboard or something.

"Let me see" Destiny looks through some files. "Ok one of you stand on the center, you should be able to float up to the panel."

Chris tries with no success. Liz tries after him and soon floats up to a much smaller panel and a screen appears in front of her.

"What do I do now" Liz looks puzzled. "There's now mouse or anything"

"Oh. Put your hand on the screen". Liz does so. Words pop up, they say "Identifying new user. User identified. Liz's name appears then fades and multiple windows pop up with information about Lyoko. "Ok Destiny what now"

"Just let me do all the work" Destiny types away at the keys storing data after data. "This is amazing its giving me a history of Lyoko everything that happened since it turned on." Her joy soon turns to worry when a symbol shows on the screen and a picture of a red tower.

"Oh no"

"Destiny what's wrong?" Chris and Liz wait for a reply

"Can you guys go outside and tell me if you see something" Destiny has a voice full of worry. Chris and Liz walk outside the tower

"I don't see anything except another tower, and its red. Is that normal" Chris takes a few steps towards it.

"No. No its not. According to the files the only thing that can activate towers out of the blue is us at the computer and…" She stops

"And what" Liz's voice is now full of worry as well.

"Us and X.A.N.A"

"What are you trying to say"

"I'm trying to say that X.A.N.A is alive again and he's starting an attack"

The three are full of fear and disbelief. As they argue on Lyoko. Adam is still with Kara and feels something wrong.

...

...

He was right as he gets up and looks around he notices a black mist come in the room through a socket.

"I think we should go now" Adam starts to back away fearful

"Why I'm just starting to get this now"

As Adam backs up more, the mist surrounds Kara and lifts her up. As she falls to the ground her eyes light up with the mark of X.A.N.A. "Oh no that's not good" Adam runs out of the room and turns a corner. As he looks behind he see's a table fly through the doors with Kara not far behind. Turning corner after corner trying to get away, Adam takes out his phone and calls Chris.

Back at the factory the three are still fighting. Their bickering is soon stopped when Adam's number appears on the screen. "That's weird. Adam is calling" Destiny quiets her friends and answers

"Hello Adam what's wrong"

"_gasp.. _Kara, eyes _gasp, _X.A.N.A" Adam is breathing heavy while trying to get away from Kara.

"Adam speak clearly"

"Ok I don't know what you guys are doing over there but could you fix it. Its crazy but I think X.A.N.A has taken over Kara"

"Oh no"

"Yeah your telling me. I never ran this much in my life"

"Adam whatever you do don't let X.A.N.A hurt anyone we will do what we can to stop it.

"Ok" The two hang up

"Ok Chris, Liz some bad stuff is going on at the school and I think we can stop it from here"

"And how do you suppose we do that"

"Head over to the red tower once you get there, Liz I'm going to need you to go in the tower and shut it down"

"Do you think I can"

"Right now it's the only shot we got"

"Ok" Chris and Liz make their way to the tower. They have a long run to go though

...

...

**Back at the School**

"Oh why did this have to be me" Adam looks behind a corner and see's Kara chasing students. Adam looks around and picks up a large rock. "I hope this works". Adam runs up alongside Kara and chucks the rock at her. She stops, grabs the rock in air and smashes it with her hands

"Oh crap. The rest of you guys run away I'll led her away from you" Adam starts to run as fast as he can away from Kara. However she is faster then him. She runs in front of him and picks him up by the collar. Twirling him around she launches him very far. Adam hit's the ground with a large thump and shakes a little bit before getting up. Without looking behind him he runs into the forest near the school. "_Oh god oh god" _Adam thinks to himself as he pushes branches out of the way trying to get away from X.A.N.A

...

...

**Back in Lyoko**

"Ok Destiny we're at the tower but there's these three block things in front of it. What do we do" The two wait for a reply

"Well it looks like your going to have to fight them. There weak point is the giant eye on the side."

"Ok got it. Chris grabs his staff and walks towards them" Stay far and hit them when you can"

"No I'll fight my way" Liz grabs her bow and attracts the attention of the block at the far left. "Hey ugly.!" Liz yells out as she fires a bow, with a miss.

"Ok so we're doing this the fun way" Chris jumps out of hiding and runs toward the block in the middle. The block finds him and fires shot after shot. One miss, two miss, the final shot was going straight toward him when Chris took his staff and smacked it right back at the block. "Yeah that's what I'm talking about" Chris readies his staff and gets into a fighting stance as two blocks surrounded him.

As Chris was fighting off the two blocks Liz was having an equally difficult time. She fires one shot, misses, two shots, misses. The block returns fire and hits her on the arm. "Ow that hurt" She flips back and fires again. Direct hit. The block shakes and then explodes. "Yeah take that" As she turns to Chris a block fires at her and hits.

"Be careful your losing to many life points"

"What happens when we lose all our life points" Chris runs towards Liz and gets hit in the back

"You get devirtualized, and you come back to earth. Just don't let it come to that.

...

...

**At Kadic**

Adam made his way out of the woods and ran into the gym so Kara would not find him. Adam however wasn't fast enough and Kara follows him in

"Kara I don't want to hurt you" Adam gets in fighting pose

"BuT I WaNt tO HuRt YoU" Kara moves towards him and punches him in the face knocking him a few feet away from her on the floor

"Ahh" Adam gets up and shakes off the pain. He finds a hockey stick and swings it towards Kara. Hitting her on the side of the head "Sorry Kara" Adam takes the stick and runs as far as he can before Kara gets back up

...

...

**Back in Lyoko**

"Ok here's the plan, you hide behind the tree, I'll get there attention and that's when you get them."

"Ok lets do it"

Chris grabs his staff and rushes towards the blocks he dodges their shots but getting hit by a few. Halfway there he throws he staff at one block destroying it. The other walks toward him but is stopped by one of Liz's arrows. Chris picks up his staff and waits outside the tower keeping off any others while Liz goes inside

...

...

**Back at Kadic**

Adam runs but is knocked over by Kara she takes his hockey stick, breaks it into a point and holds it above him

"YoU LiTTle PeSt's wIlL NeVeR DeFeaT Me" The evil Kara-X.A.N.A laughs while Adam stares at her/him

...

...

**Back on Lyoko**

Chris is trying to fight off some more blocks but gets hit too many times and it sent back to earth. He hurries up to the computer room and watches the screen

"Ok Liz so go back up to that screen and access the data. While she does this a swarm of blocks surround the tower and fires trying to destroy it.

"Destiny it says I need a code"

"Type in Lyoko"

"Ok Ly-o-k-o" As she types it in the screens around the tower fall and on the screen it shows TOWER: DEACTIVATED

"Ok good job, now hold on I'm going to try something." Destiny types on the keys "Adam might be really hurt so I'm going to use this program I found. "Return to the past now" With a press of the key a white bubble appears and surrounds the factory and soon everything. A white flash and Destiny and Chris were back in history class a few hours earlier.

Chris turns and leans toward Destiny "What just happened? Didn't we do this before"

"So Christopher can you tell us why the Romans attacked the Asian tribes of the east?"

Chris smiles "But sure we aren't learning about Romans today"

"Why yes thank you for paying attention" Mr. Lee returns to the board

"I'll tell you later" Destiny returns to the notes

After school ends the group meets at a bench and talks about the events that transpired

"So what your saying is that we went backwards in time" Chris joins the group in amazement.

"Yeah I didn't believe either but the files were full of returns to the past. I knew it had to work" Destiny sits on a bench and yawns

"Well I'm going to go that's enough amazement for the day" Liz walks off along with Adam.

"Yeah I better go too, Remember I got to study with Kara. AGAIN" Adam groans as she head towards the school.

"Yeah I'm going to read some of the data we got before Kara comes back" Destiny starts to walk off.

"Ok bye I'll see you tomorrow Dest"

"What did you call me?"

"Dest. I called you Dest. Figure I give you a nickname since we're in this Lyoko group together" Chris smiles at her.

"That's cool" Destiny turns and walks away with a little smile on her face leaving Chris.

"Whoo, what a day, Chris stretches and yawns and walks off into the school.

...

...

**Authors note: Wow that took a liitle longer then i expected, it was just a lot to get down. The next upload wont be on for a couple days, might be sooner but who knows. Tell your friends about my story its only just begone its going to get much better. **


	5. XANA's Weakness?

**Before class starts, the group meets in Destiny's room to talk about Lyoko**

"So she doesn't remember anything from yesterday" Chris sits on the edge of the bed

"No nothing, I kept asking her, She didn't know anything about X.A.N.A or what he made her do. The only thing was that she had a headache. Adam looks outside to make sure Kara wasn't coming.

"Well before X.A.N.A attacks again, I think we should go back and get some more information" Chris crosses his arms.

"But by then X.A.N.A might hurt a lot of people, we should just dhut it off" Liz starts to add.

"He I don't like X.A.N.A anymore then you but there's a lot of information on Lyoko and since we could stop his attacks why should we stop"

"I'm with Chris on this one" Adam walks over and stands next to him

"Well im against it" Liz crosses her arms and the group looks to Destiny

"So what do you think about it, you're the deciding vote"

"Well I think" Destiny starts then turns and grabs her laptop. "I'm for Lyoko, with the information we have now, We can handle anything X.A.N.A could throw at us" She loads up all the files and shows them to the group.

"So its decided, we will keep Lyoko on" Chris gets up and rasies his hand in front of him. "From now on the four of us will work together to get rid of X.A.N.A "

"We can do this" Adam puts his hand on top of chris' and looks to the rest

"Ok fine, you boy's will be a mess without me anyway" Liz adds her hand

"From now on we will be the New Lyoko Warriors. Just like the ones before us" Destiny puts her hand on theirs as they lift them up laughing.

"Ok to keep lyoko a secret we wont tell anyone. Agreed?" The group nods and walks outside only to be stopped by Jessica

"So how long have you been standing there" Adam looks to chris

"Long enough. So whats Ly-oko? And why cant you tell anything about it." Jessica crosses her arms and stares at chris

"Well it's a type of.." Adam looks to chris again

"it's a new band and I told them not to say anything about it" Chris steps in front on her.

"Well then how come I never heard about them"

"Their new that's why we have to keep it a secret" Liz adds in

Jessica is silent for a while before walking off. "I'll believe you now, but I'll be keeping my eyes on you" Jessica pokes chris and walks off.

The group takes a deep breath and walks off

...

...

The four goes outside and finds a couple of benchs to sit before class. Destiny is in front of her laptop with Liz next to her, Adam is sitting on the beanch next to them and Chris is leaning against the wall

"I found a new program in the group of files yesterday" Destiny starts to say to get the attention if the group. "Its called the Super Scan. It continueslly scans Lyoko for and tower that X.A.N.A could have activated"

"Well that will make fighting X.A.N.A easier" Chris adds his opinion without getting off the wall

"That's cool, is there anything else you found brainiac" Liz laughs

"Well" destiny starts again "I did find something about a better way to get to the factory"

"Really where?" Chris gets off the wall

"Well theres a door that leads to the sewers at the edge of the forest but the best one is in the middle of the forest" destiny stops looks at the screen and starts again. "If you follow the trail and take a right halfway in you will come to a manhole. That goes straight to the sewers. it's the most secluded one with the shortest distance from the factory."

"That's awesome we will have to try it after school" Liz gets up

"Hopfully X.A.N.A wont attack before then" Adam looks over at the super scan

...

...

**Later in Science 11**

"I wonder how those kids found lyoko in the first place" Chris whispers to destiny while Ms. Hertz back is turned. Destiny goes to answer but is stopped by a beep coming from her bag. Chris and destiny look to each other and then at the bag.

"Ms. Sarcer please shut off your phone while im teaching"

"Sorry Ms. Hertz" While she went back to teaching destiny pulled out her laptop and ran the super scan "X.A.N.A" Chris nods and starts to text Liz and Adam _X.A.N.A, get to the factory_

"Ms can I go to the nurse I don't feel well" Destiny rubs her head and starts to shake in order to make it seem realistic.

"Yes go ahead"

Destiny walks a few steps and stumbles

"If its ok Ms. Hertz I would like to make sure she got to the nurse ok"

"Yes fine go ahead"

Chris escorts destiny out of the room. When they are far enough away they start to run down the hall. After avoiding a few teachers, Chris and Destiny meet Liz and Adam at the manhole

"Well I get we will try out this entrance sooner then we thought" Liz chuckles nervously

...

...

The four run through the sewers and arrive at the factory.

"Ok guys head to Lyoko, the faster we stop X.A.N.A, the faster we can launch a return. Destiny stops at the computer and loads the virtualization program. Chris, Adam, and Liz go down and step into the scanners

"Transfer Chris, transfer Adam, transfer Liz, Scanner, and Virtualization.

The three land on a sector of frozen tundra.

"Ok you are in the ice sector. Head north-northeast to find the tower". Destiny keeps a close eye on the map. As the three start to run towards the tower Destiny notices three figures on the edge of the sector.

"Guys I hate to worry you but you got some company and there coming fast"

"Just when I thought this was going to be easy" Chris readies his staff as Adam and Liz do the same

"Any idea what they are"

"I'm working oon it but what I can see from here their trouble" Destiny is clicking away at the keys. "I got it, their megatanks. Very powerful"

"I see them. They don't look so tough." Chris starts to run towards them

"No from I read they are really strong just head to the tower"

"Fine" Chris and the others put their weapons away and run towards the tower. They almost reach it when the megatanks reach them.

"Well we almost made it" Adam takes out his swords and fires a laser from the edge. It bounces right off the tank

"Destiny whats the weak point of these things" Chris runs along side one tank and attacks with his staff with little effect.

"Whe they open up to attack you have to attack their mark"

"Got it" Liz loads up an arrow and waits for her shot, as a megatank opens up she fires but just misses. The megatank respondes by firing it's wall of energy towards Liz hitting her in the arm as she trys to get away

"Liz be careful you just lost 20 life points"

"Guys get to the tower I'll hold them off" Adam charges the tanks. Chris and Liz nod and head to the tower. Within the tower Adam gets devirtualized and sent to earth. Just before they could reach the tower the megatanks catch up to them.

"Damn theres got to be something we can do" Chris dodges shot after shot trying to stay alive. They soon find themselves up against a wall, actually against a wall. Thinking quickly chris jumps off the wall and goes for the middle tank. The meagatank see's him and rolls back. In the air chris notices his staff starting to glow. When it hit's the sector a flash of green light shows and a crack starts to run down the sector. The crack stops in front of the megatank and makes a circle around it. The crack then glows green and surrounds the tank. After another flash of light the megatank gets destroyed.

"Wow that was awesome" Chris picks up his staff and looks to Liz

"Your telling me" Liz readies her bow

"Just don't make a habit of doing that, you just lost half your life points

As a megatank opens up and readies an attack Liz fires a bow destroying it

"Ok while you have a chance get to the tower"

...

...

Destiny continues to watch the screen as chris and liz make it to the tower. Liz goes in and starts to deactivate the tower. Adam soon joins Destiny at the computer. For a split second a video stream of lyoko pops up. In this screen a boy can be seen chained to a floor. The room is dark so we cant get a clear look at him. As Liz deactivates the tower a surge of energy races through the boy as he screams. As the boy drifts off the screen X.A.N.A's mark is seen on his hands. The video then closes and Destiny and Adam look at each other

"Did you see that"

"Yeah I wonder if that was really happening, where is that boy"

"Excuse me we are waiting for a return here" Liz starts to get impatient

"Oh sorry" Destiny initates the return. "Return to the past now" With a press of a key the four are back in their classes before they got to the factory

"I want to see something at the factory" Destiny leans over to Chris as he writes his notes

"Why?"

"Something popped up on the screen before the return was launched, I want to see what that was"

"Ok lets go". Destiny and Chris pull the same rutine they did the first time. After some walking the two find themselves at the factory again.

"I still think we should have told Adam and Liz" Chris talks to Destiny as she sits in the chair

"No, it might be nothing lets not worry them" Destiny clicks away at the keys trying to find the video from before

"What are you looking for" Chris looks over Destiny's shoulder at the screen

"The video of that boy from before. It looks like its just gone"

"I don't know what to do here. I'm not so computer savvy as you."

"_sigh, _I don't know its not here" Destiny leans back in her chair. As she does a black mist comes up from the floor and surrounds the computer. As the mist clears a video is shown on the screen.

"it's the boy from before" Destiny yells to Chris

"Are you sure?"

"I have to be, who else could it be?"

"X.A.N.A maybe"

"If I don't try now I'll never know" Destiny clicks the video and the boy begins to talk. The only thing that is shown is the top half of his body. From what can be seen the boy has blonde hair, brown eyes and a chain around his neck with X.A.N.A's symbol on it.

"_gasp. _I hope this comes through, _gasp,_ User the data I am streaming to your computer are coordinates to the fifth sector of Lyoko. Please go there and destroy X.A.N.A before he regains all of his strength. _gasp. _That's all I can say for now good-" The boy is cut off and the window closes

...

...

"Whoa that was something" Chris stands up straight

"Yeah, at least we know I wasn't imagining things"

"So wheres this fifth sector of Lyoko"

"I..I don't know all the data he sent me is completely encrypted, I cant read any of it"

"So what your saying is, we have a way to beat X.A.N.A but no way to find it or get there or even know where it its."

"That's what im saying"

"Well that is….bad"

"Yeah I know" Destiny transfers all the files to her laptop and gets off the computer. "Its going to take me a while to figure out a way to read this data, for now I guess we should head back"

"Yeah I guess so".

The two go in the elevator and leave the factory and through the sewers. As they get back to the school they find an empty stairwell to discuss the events that occurred before anyone see's them

"So any idea who that boy was" Chris looks to Destiny

"No, all the data I read didn't say anything about him. There was no information about another person in Lyoko, I mean besides the ones before us."

"It's interesting I'll tell you that"

"Yeah" Destiny starts to walk up the stairs when she loses her footing and falls backwards. Chris jumps up and grabs her before she hit's the ground. The two were staring at each other for a while before they realized what they were doing. Embarresed Chris stands Destiny up and turns around blushing

"Yeah so I got to do something with Adam now, I'll talk to you later ok" Chris turns his head while continuing to face the other direction

"Ok bye Chris"

Chris takes off in the other direction leaving Destiny blushing.

"bye" Destiny says in her soft almost whisper of a voice. She smiles and continues to blush as she walks off.

...

...

**Authors note: Ok so this chapter wasnt as long as the others but one of the most important. ITs the introduction to the boy, lets call him mystery for now. Why does he have X.A.N.A's symbol on him, why is he in Lyoko, well thats for me to know and for you all to wait and find out. Referr to friends and review the story. Until next time "This Guy" is signing off **


	6. LUKE's Purpose

**At lunch the group is eating discussing the segments of code that Destiny has been interpretating.**

"So I've had a breakthrough with the data that boy gave me" Destiny takes out her laptop "I was able to decode some code and I found that it can give me a live feed on a new sector, Sector Five"

"But did it give you a way to get to Sector Five" Chris leans back in her chair

"No, I haven't gotten that far in the code. Each piece of code is encrypted by a different algorithm" Destiny begins to type away at her computer

"This guy must really not have wanted X.A.N.A to get it" Adam takes another bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah so lets see this sector" Liz looks at the screen trying to catch a peek.

"We should go to the factory before class starts. I could show it in more detail." Destiny waits for a response.

"Yeah lets go" Chris stands and waits for the others to follow.

"I'll race you" Adam runs out of the cafeteria with Chris on his tail. After they exit and turn a corner Adam runs right into Collin . Chris' smile soon faded and was replaced by a sharp stare.

"Well look who it is" Collin gives a devilish grin

"Get out of our way" Chris stands tall next to Adam

"Well that's not very polite" Chris and Adam try to leave but Collin wont let them.

Just when Chris and Collin are about to fight again. Jessica comes in with her two girls.

"Hi boys" She turns to Chris. "So Chris we never got to dance" The girls without knowing had made a barrier between Chris, Adam and Collin. While the girls are talking Chris and Collin are staring daggers at each other. Chris stares at Collin as he walks away.

"So will you" Jessica stares at Chris smiling and twirling her hair

"Huh what" Chris looks around in confusion

"Will you?" Jessica gets an even larger smile on her face

"Yeah sure whatever" Chris tries to find his ground

"Bad choice man" Adam whispers to Chris

"Ok so I'll meet you at your room about five ok" Jessica giggles takes her two girls in her arms and runs off

"What just happened" Chris is still confused

"You just agreed to hang out with Jessica after school" Adam puts his hands in his pocket and laughs a little bit.

"Ahhh she's so annoying" Chris puts his hands over his head and groans

"Did we miss something" Liz and Destiny finally reach them.

"Chris just signed his death sentence" Adam starts to laugh

"Come on I'll tell you on the way" Chris leds the group to the factory.

...

...

After a couple minutes the group arrives at the factory and head down to the computer.

"So are you going to go with her tonight" Liz starts to question Chris

"No I'm going to try my best not to" Chris starts to laugh as he makes it to the computer.

"Ok guys I'm going to start the visual" Destiny sits at the computer and types away at the keys. A few lines of code were typed on the screen and a new window was shown on the screen. The screen showed a large sector with beams streaming into it. Another press of the key and the screen is moved inside the sector. The sector was a giant rectange with tons of different passageways, it made itself into one giant maze

"Whoa so this is sector Five" The group is stunned

"Hey guys theres some transmission coming in. I think it's coming from the sector"

The screen goes black until a few words show on the screen. _Quick while I have the time and the power come to Lyoko: The forest sector I have things to tell you._

"Did you guys read that" Destiny looks back and the three are already heading down to the scanners"

"Yeah we read it, get the program ready" The three step into the scanners

"Transfer Chris, Transfer Adam, Transfer Elizabeth, Scanner, and virtualization." The three materialize in the middle of the forest sector

"So where do we go" Chris looks around

"I don't know but it looks like you guys got company. But its strange"

"What? Whats wrong?" Adam readies he swords

"Well there's this block going toward you but it doesn't read as a X.A.N.A monster"

"Well lets introduce ourselves huh" Chris readies his staff and with his team surrounds the block.

"So what are you doing by yourself X.A.N.A" Chris gets ready to attack when all of a sudden.

"_Wait, stop" _The three stop and stare at the block

"Was that the block" Adam looks at Liz

Chris pokes the block with his staff

"_Could you not" _The block backs off a bit

"Ok Dest whats going on here the block is talking"

Destiny is amazed in the control room. "Its not a regular block, X.A.N.A doesn't control him.

"_If you give me a moment of silence I will explain." _The group holds their voices as the block tells his story

"_When Lyoko was created X.A.N.A was created to mange it but the creator of Lyoko also put another multi-agent program into the system to keep X.A.N.A in track. That program was The Lyoko. United. Kinetic. Emergency System. Or L.U.K.E. At first it was fine but after X.A.N.A gained control of Lyoko he made sure to take the programs power and lock it away in sector five. After the four of your turned on the supercomputer That program was able to free some of it's code away from X.A.N.A and give himself some control. Not much but just enough to contact you. He sent this block form because he is not strong enough to fully leave his sector. But I believe with your help L.U.K.E can defeat X.A.N.A and regain full control of Lyoko._

_..._

_..._

"Yeah I got some questions with that little story of yours."

"_Of course user Chris please ask away"_

"If that program sent us the message why did he send a talking block to tell us. Why didn't he just send that kid?

"_That is a good question, X.A.N.A found a away to go around my main programming and shut off all of my processes."_

"Wait you just said your main programming, something you want to say" Adam gets up

"_I am sorry I can not stay here anymore, X.A.N.A can not know that you were contacted. L.U.K.E will send you an algorthium to start to decode the data but that's all I can tell you. He will contact you as soon as he can" _The block shuts down and devirtualized.

"Guys come back to earth we have to head back. We'll be talking about this". The three agree and head to a tower to start the devirtualization process. Chris waits for a little bit then follows

"That was weird"

...

...

**Back in the school courtyard**

"So what do you think that was" Chris sits on a bench and waits for the others

"Who knows, it might have been X.A.N.A trying to trick us" Adam finds a wall and leans against it

"I don't think it was X.A.N.A, the block didn't read as one plus it talked" Destiny sits next to Chris

"You don't know X.A.N.A could have programmed it to do that" Liz remains standing

"Maybe this program knows where that boy is being held captive"

"Or it could be X.A.N.A" Destiny and Liz are getting angry. Each not budging their ideas

"It is not X.A.N.A why cant you believe that" Destiny's voice is beginning to get very loud.

"Hey come on guys we're all friends here" Adam gets in the middle trying to break the two apart

"Get out of my way Adam" Liz pushes him to the side "But you don't know that, we could be walking into a trap!" Liz's voice begins to match Destiny's

"Hey!. Hey! Stop come on" Chris now tries to stop the fight "We don't know what it is but fighting right now is not going to do anything."

As the words left his mouth the two girls leaped at each other leaving Chris in the middle trying to hold them apart. As luck would have it, "good old" Jim came rushing in

"Now break it up here" Jim pushes the girls apart "I want no more fighting from you two got it. And shouldn't you be in class"

Destiny grabs her bag and walks angrily in one direction as Liz does the same in the other.

"There all solved" Jim has a grin on his face.

"Yeah all solved Jim" Chris rolls his eyes "I'll go after Destiny you try and find Liz ok?"

"Yeah I got it" Adam runs off trying to find where Liz went

_..._

_..._

After searching a while Chris finds Destiny in their science class. He goes to his seat and sits down

"Thought I would find you here" He gets no answer

"Are you ok, you left kind of fast" Chris takes some notes then looks back to Destiny

"Hey come on we'll find what is up with that boy soon enough, we'll go after school" He still doesn't get an answer

"Hello anyone there" Chris touches Destiny's hand

"That boy has to be alive. We have to save him" Destiny looks to Chris

"And we will, lets just try not to fight with everyone that's helping us ok" Chris laughs a little bit, trying to lift her sprits.

"I guess" The two go back to their notes and leave together when the bell rings

"So are you really going to go with Jessica tonight?" Destiny tries to pull it off as if she didn't really care.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I mean I'll sneak into my room or something"

Chris and Destiny meet Liz and Adam at the field before they go to the factory

"Everyone ready. We are going into the forest sector to see if we can find anything about that encounter from before"

"Right"

...

...

They go down into the sewers and to the factory. Back at the dorms Collin is walking around looking for a fight

"Watch yourself" Collin trips one kid as he walks. Collin stops and lean against a wall. As he is laughing at some other kids a black mist comes from out of a electric socket and surrounds him. After a few seconds Collin is dropped on the floor with X.A.N.A's mark on his forehead. "Collin" walks the dorms until he finds Jessica. He knocks her out, picks her up and begins to run toward the factory

Back on Lyoko, Adam, and Liz are surrounded by crabs. Chris was devirtualized when the crabs swarmed.

"Laser Sword" Adam fires a beam from the edge of his sword hitting a crab with little effect.

"Triple Shot" Liz fires three arrows at once from he bow hitting all three crabs destroying one of them

"How are they doing" Chris looks over Destiny's sholder.

"Better, they just destroyed a crab" Destiny looks to the screen "Chris we got some trouble, someone is in the factory, you have to stop them."

"Why is it always me" Chris groans then rushes to the elevator.

"Guys hurry up, get to the tower. We got some trouble here"

"We are trying" Adam deflects a shot from the crab "It not like we're tieing shoes here"

"Yeah is there anything you can do" Liz hides from one of the crabs

"Well maybe, hold on for a couple minutes I'm going to try and decode a vehicle for you.

"Well Collin I should have known you would have fallen to X.A.N.A" Chris stands in front of the X.A.N.A avatar

"Collin" smirks and holds Jessica up "Ah Chris help"

"You have got to be kiding" Chris runs at the figure as he is flung back

"That could have gone better" Chris gets up and finds a plank. He hit's the figure with little effect. The X.A.N.A avator then charges up and blasts Chris

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow."

"Ok guys I got the code. I'm transferring something called an overbike"

The overbike virtualizes in front of Adam and Liz

"Well finally something usefull" Adam jumps on the bike revved the engine and took off. He circled back and picked up Liz then headed to the tower

Liz heads inside and heads to the panel. "Tower Deactivated"

"Return to the past now" A press of the key initates the program and a white bubble comes out of the super computer.

Just as the X.A.N.A avatar was about to finish Chris the bubble surrounded the factory to just a few hours before when they were at the field.

_..._

_..._

"So what happened why didn't we go back all day" Chris asks Destiny

"Well I had to use some of the processing power to summon the overbike so their wasn't enough to power the return for a whole day"

"And you know what that means" Liz gets up and walks over to Chris

"What" Chris knows but doesn't want to say it

"Means you have to go with Jessica" Adam laughs as we walks over

"But I really don't want to" Chris groans for what seems to be the eleventh time

"You have to, the last thing we need is Jessica poking around our bussiness."

"Fine but you two have to keep me company until I see her"

"Deal"

Chris, Destiny and Liz go to their dorms and Adam goes home.

...

...

"Chris!" Jessica see's Chris and runs toward him. "Lets go" Without another word Jessica pulls Chris away and down the stairs.

"Well that was surprisingly fast" Elizabeth walks with Destiny to her room.

"Come on lets go see if that program gave me the key to decoding all the data"

As the two enter Destiny's room they find Kara on her bed surrounded by papers.

"So Destiny you have to tell me, who's X.A.N.A"

...

...

**Wow that took me a while. I know its not as long but my plot really shows its direction in this one. Over all i think it really is starting to come together. Until next time**


	7. The New Member

**In Destiny and Kara's room: Destiny and Elizabeth are staring a one another looking for a way to get out of telling Kara about X.A.N.A.**

"So Destiny Who's X.A.N.A" Kara is now on the foot of her bed still waiting for a response from the two

"Kara wha- what are you talking about" Destiny starts to casually collect the stray papers around the room

"I'm talking about these papers that were under your bed" Kara holds up a thick stack of papers.

"I'm sure she doesn't know what your talking about" Liz sits next to Kara and collects some more stray papers.

"Oh she knows, all this information was hidden under her bed. She didn't want anyone to find it. So explain" Kara doesn't take her eyes off Destiny

"It's for a story I'm writing" Destiny looks at Liz trying to see if it was believable.

"And why should I believe that" Kara crosses her arms and continues to stare at Destiny

"Because if anything you went through my stuff and I could have you expelled." Destiny turns her back to Kara and mouths some words to Elizabeth "Did she buy it"

Elizabeth whispers back "Yes look at her"

Destiny looks at Kara and finds her with her head down.

"I'm sorry" Kara gets up and hands the papers to Destiny and sits back down "I'll leave you alone." Kara then whispers something very softly. Elizabeth was the only one to hear it "For now"

"Oh no" Liz fumbles in her pockets "I lost my phone, Destiny will you help me look for it"

"Yes of course" Destiny puts the remaining papers in her bag and follows Liz out of the room.

...

...

The two walked around and made their way outside.

Liz pulls out her phone and checks the time "7:30 should have guessed by where the sun is"

"So do you think she bought it" Destiny takes out the papers and starts to count

"for now I think. I know we have to be careful around her. We cant let her find anything else about X.A.N.A or Lyoko"

"Well all the papers are here. Do you think you can take them. I don't want Kara finding anything out"

"I cant what if Samantha finds it"

"Oh right you have a roommate too" Destiny thinks for a few minutes "Do you think Chris will take them"

"Yeah lets go find him" Destiny and Elizabeth run back into the dorms to find Chris.

Liz is a bit farther ahead then Destiny. As Destiny runs up a flight of stairs to keep up with Liz, she finds her waiting behind a wall looking at something. Destiny stops behind her and peers over the side. She see's Chris at his door facing Jessica.

"What is he still doing with her" Destiny whispers to Elizabeth hoping for an answer

"Shhhh I think I can hear them."

"Jessica can I go now. I spent more then enough time with you. The deal is over"

"But come on don't you want to do this again." Jessica flips her hair in front of her.

"No, don't think I do" Chris turns his head and rolls his eyes

Jessica steps back frustrated. She looks and finds Destiny and Liz. The two quickly hide hoping they weren't seen.

Jessica smiles knowing the two were around the corner. "You know you will fall for me one day"

"Yeah well we'll see" Using the hand behind his back he opened his door "So I'll see you around"

As Chris attempts to go inside Jessica grabs him and plants a kiss

"I win" Jessica smiles closes the door and walks down the hall. In his room Chris is still standing, still confused on what just happened.

She stops and turns to the two girls "I thought he would never let me go. He's falling hard for me and I know it" Jessica laughs and walks down the stairs feeling ever so clever

"What's that supposed to mean" Destiny looks to Elizabeth

"I'm sure its nothing now lets give these papers to Chris"

"Ok" Destiny sighs and follows Elizabeth to Chris' door

"Chris open up its us" Liz knocks quite loud on his door

He opened the door, let them in and laid on his bed.

"So what's up ladies"

"We need you to take the papers on Lyoko" Elizabeth takes the papers from Destiny and hands them to Chris

"Uhm ok." Chris takes the papers, ties them with a string and puts them under his pillow

Destiny is still standing near the door looking around since this was the first time she was in his room. He had a large poster near his bed but it was written on so much she couldn't make it out, his bed was a mess, his music was being played out of an mp3 player on his desk.

"So is that is" Chris lays on his bed as Liz sits on his desk chair.

"Uhm yeah I think so" Elizabeth starts to spin in the chair.

"Ok bye" Destiny opens the door to leave

Liz jumps up and stumbles a little bit. "Wait up" By the time Liz gets to the door Destiny is already down the hall and gone.

"What's wrong with her" Chris sits up on his bed

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with Jessica" Elizabeth looks at Chris

"Oh you saw that. I'm telling you I think she's crazy" Chris lays back down

"Yeah I'll go find her. I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough good night"

"Night" Chris watches as Liz leaves and closes the door.

...

...

Chris closes his eyes and soon drifts to sleep.

As he sleeps he is thrown into a vision. He looks and realizes that he is in Lyoko, The Ice Sector. But he is in his regular street clothes. He calls out with no answer from anyone or thing. He walks around when he is stopped by a figure. He studies it for a few minutes and finds that it is some sort of capsule. He walks up to it and jumps back when it suddenly comes to life.

The capsule opens up showing the middle with X.A.N.A's mark. It then grew four legs and started to walk towards Chris. He tries to run away but it stopped by another spider and then another. Eight spiders surrounded him and each fired a laser. Chris was left motionless on the ground. The spiders froze and looked like they were awaiting commands. Another figure emerged in front of Chris.

"Hey I know you. Your William I read about you in the files" Chris stands up very weak. He goes to put his hand on William but his hand runs right through him.

"I am sorry I cant be here to tell you in person but there are physical limitations to my work.

"So what do you want X.A.N.A" Chris smiles, thinking he has it all figured out

"You"

"Well you cant have me" Chris gets into a fighting stance

The figure raises his hand "Attack" As if on cue the spider creatures jumped on Chris and began to hurt him.

As Chris began to drift out he opens his eyes just enough to see a second figure attacking the monsters. Within seconds the spiders were off Chris and the William figure was backing away.

The second figure looked at Chris, snapped his fingers and like clockwork a beam of light came down, surrounding Chris and pulling him up. As Chris rises higher and higher he can still see the figure that helped him.

The William figure surrounds him along with the spiders.

The last thing Chris can hear or see are the nine figures surrounding his savor

"So L.U.K.E, you finally showed up" William and the spiders moved closer and closer to Luke when Chris opens his eyes and jumps to a sitting position in his bed.

"What the hell was that all about" Chris was sweating and breathing very heavily.

"Was that a dream" Chris looked at his arm and finds a mark. Looking strangely like a burn mark.

"Ok someone needs to know about this" Chris looks at the time "Wow its three in the morning" Chris gets up and throws on some shoes and a shirt and goes outside. He looks down the hall and starts to walk. He goes down some stairs and trips when he gets to the end. He falls to the floor making a very loud bang sound. He quickly gets up and runs outside the building. Hearing the noise Jim rushes out of his room dressed in his pants, tank top headband, holding a bat

"Who, Hey, Whose out there." After no response Jim goes back inside yelling back to the dark halls "I'll get you kids soon enough"

After a few minutes of hiding from anyone that was following him Chris gets up and find his way to the sewers. He goes down the ladder and finds the skateboard he put there the other day. He jumped on and took off down the passage.

...

...

"This is so much easier then walking" After a few turns he ends up at the other ladder, he climbs it and heads to the computer room. As the door for the elevator opens he finds, much to his surprise, Destiny typing away at the computer.

"Well look who it is" Chris stops halfway to the monitar

Destiny jumps a little bit and peeks away from the screen "What are you doing here?" Destiny looks shocked

"I could ask you the same thing" Chris walks the remainder of the distance to the screen. "So how long have you been coming here after hours"

"Since we turned the computer on" Destiny resumes typing.

"But that was like a month ago" Chris pauses thinking about how long its actually been "So are you any closer to finding sector 5 or that boy"

"No I'm at the same point I've been at, the code is helping me at all." Destiny stops typing and rests her head in her arms. "Nothings working"

"Hey I'm sure you can do it." Chris puts his arm around her. "You know why don't you ask Adam, I know he's good with computers"

"No I can do it myself" She takes his arm off her "I don't need anyone's help" She gets up and faces her back to Chris as she starts to tear.

"Whoa" Chris throws his arms up "Is there something you want to tell someone"

"No I'm fine, leave me alone" She starts to sob quietly "Just leave please"

Chris heads to the elevator "What are you doing here." He looks back to Destiny, she was on the floor now. He walks back over to her and crouches next to her. "You know I'm your friend right"

She responds in that soft voice Chris hasn't heard in so long. "Yeah"

"Well then you can trust me" He offers his hand and helps her up. "See. That wasn't so bad" Chris never noticed but he a little bit taller then her. The two stood in front of each other for a few minutes. They leaned in for a kiss but then someone jumped out from out of what seemed like nowhere and surprised them

"Ah ha" Kara was the someone. She jumped out from the scanner room and this time she wanted a real answer

"Kara what are you doing here" Destiny backs away from Chris and runs to the computer

"I followed you here. I have been watching you for hours" Kara runs to meet Destiny by the screen. "Now I want an answer. What is this place and what is this thing" Kara looks at the monitor.

"Uhm uh….its uhm" Destiny was completely lost and frazzled. Probably because of the lack of sleep.

"No everyone calm down." Chris tries to get a grip on the situation at hand.

"How can we calm down she's not going to leave" Destiny looks at Chris

"Can't we just launch a return"

"Yes, Yes we can" Destiny sits at the computer and starts to initiate the program

"What are you doing, what's a "return"" Kara looks at the screen trying to read the code

"Oh its just something that will make you forget any of this" Chris looks at the screen

"Yep and here we go" Destiny presses the key but no white bubble comes up.

"Uhm Destiny shouldn't there be something happening" Chris tries to read the screen and figure out what happened.

"I..I don't know. Something's wrong" Destiny types away at the keys but is stopped by a big red exclamation mark on the screen. "X.A.N.A"

"You have got to be kidding" Chris runs his hand through his hair "He always picks the worst times"

"You're telling me. What should we do" Destiny turns and looks at Chris

"You should tell me what's going on"

"Not now Kara. Your going to have to send me"

"But what about her" Destiny motions to Kara

"Well if we cant do a return then we will have to wait for the tower to be deactivated and then we'll deal with her"

"Ok head to the scanners, I'll call Elizabeth and have her get Adam on the way"

"Ok" Chris gets in the elevator and closes the door

"Wait can you tell me what's going on. Where's Chris going and why do we need Adam and Liz. Answer Me!" Kara was getting impatient.

"Kara this really isn't a good time. Lets just say we need to do this or bad things will happen. Now I'll tell you the rest later but for now you need to just shut up" Destiny starts the virtualization process.

"Ok gees" Kara stops yelling and watches the screen as Destiny types "Hey that's Chris. What's he doing on the screen"

"Please stop. Transfer Chris, Scanner, Virtualization." Destiny loads up the map and starts to call Liz"

"This is so cool"

"Yeah could you please" Destiny calls Liz

...

...

"Come on. Come on. Pick up"

"_Hello"_

"Liz thank god"

"_What is it, its like 4 in the morning"_

"We have a huge problem"

"_What is it"_

"X.A.N.A's attacking, and Kara is at the factory"

_Oh wow full schedule tonight. I'll be right there"_

"Ok thank you. Can you get Adam on the way I'm pretty sure we are going to need all the help we can get"

"_I got it, I'll be there as soon as I can"_

The two hung up and Destiny went back to the map

"Chris can you hear me, how's everything in there"

"I got big problems in here" Chris is in the Desert Sector battling crabs. "I really need some help how long is Liz going to be"

"I don't know she'll be here as soon as she gets Adam"

"Ok don't know if I can last until then."

"try. I'm sure they wont take long"

...

...

**In Kadic**

Liz slowly makes her way out of the school and heads to Adams house.

"That took me longer then I thought"

She walks through the forest and gets out to the street. She has to think for a little bit before she remembers the way and runs down the street after a few streets she turns into a side street and walks over to Adams house. She had only seen it from afar but as she got closer she was more certain about it. She remembered Adam telling her that his window was on the second floor of his house facing the corner. She picked up a pebble and tossed at the window. She yelled Adams name and saw a light come on in the room.

An older looking version of Adam stuck his head out the window and yelled back "Next window over" He went back inside and shut the light. Liz whispered back "Oh sorry" She through another pebble at a window and yelled Adams name again. This time the right aged Adam stuck his head out the window and answered "Liz what are you doing here"

"We got X.A.N.A trouble and a lot of it. How fast can you be downstairs"

"I'll be right there meet me in the front"

...

...

**Back in Lyoko **

Chris does a back flip and dodges a beam from a crab. He had destroyed one but two others still remained. He had lost enough life points. Now he was hiding behind a large rock as the remaining crabs look for him.

In the factory Destiny finds a problem on the screen

"What's that. What's happening"

"Not now Kara" The read exclamation point was back on the screen and tried to find the problem.

"Oh no" Destiny read the screen with a worried look on her face.

"What is it" Kara tried to understand what was happening.

"Chris you have to stay alive for as long as you can. There's a problem with the scanners

"What is it"

"XANA found a way to lock in your scanner. If you devirtualize you will only go to that scanner"

"And that's a problem why" Chris is still hiding from the crabs

"XANA put a virus in that scanner. If you get devitalized you wont get sent to earth, You will just get deleted"

"Oh fantastic"

"Once they get here they can help you beat the crabs and deactivate the tower and then you can come back"

"Fine let me just try this" Chris jumps over the rock, into the air and smashes his staff into a crab destroying it. The other crab fires a blast sending Chris flying down an edge landing on a lower plateau.

"Chris you only have ten life points left you have to hide"

"There's no where left to hide" Chris started to run to get away from the crabs

"Oh what can I do" Destiny looked to Kara. "I know I'm going to regret this in ten minutes. Kara do you want to help"

"Yes of course"

"Then I need to send you to Lyoko"

"But what is Lyoko"

"It's a virtual world that Chris is on right now. And if we don't do something he might not come back"

"Ok I'll help. How do I do that"

Destiny takes a deep breath and tells her "Go downstairs and step into one of the scanners, I'll do the rest. Just hurry"

"Ok I got it" Kara ran to the ladder and went down as fast as she could and stepped into the scanner

"I am so going to regret this" Destiny began the virtualization process "Transfer Kara, Scanner Kara, And Virtualization

...

...

Kara was dropped behind the crabs without being noticed. She was dressed in a black tank top with black sleeves and black gloves with tips cut off, a purple like belt, a small purple skirt with black tight pants underneath, black shoes, and a long black scarf around her neck. In her hands were two daggers one purple and one silver.

"Wow so that's why you kept this a secret."

"Yeah I know but now you have to help Chris, just until Adam and Liz come."

"So how do you do this"

"Just attack them or something. Hurry before Chris is gone"

Kara runs up to a crab and slices its leg. The crab responds by throwing Kara down the sector. The two crabs stop attacking Chris and head toward Kara

"Ow how do you guys do this every day"

"You'll be fine just try to keep them away from Chris"

As Destiny tries to instruct Kara how to survive Adam and Elizabeth come down in the elevator.

"So what's going on here how's Chris doing" Adam goes to the screen and tries to find what's happening

"Get to Lyoko we really need to deactivate the tower before Chris is gone forever"

"Gone forever?"

"I'll tell you later just get down there. I had to send Kara cause there was so much trouble"

"Oh good cant wait to hear why that happened" Adam yelled out while halfway down the ladder

"Ok we'll take care of these guys" Liz follows Adam down the ladder and both of them step into the scanners.

"Transfer Adam, Transfer Elizabeth, Scanner, and Virtualization"

The two wind up in the middle of the battle. Kara is on one side of the sector running away from two crabs and Chris is defending himself against three blocks.

"So I'll take the crabs and you take the blocks" Adam readies his swords and waits for Liz's response

"Lets take XANA down and bring Chris home" Liz takes off in Chris' direction

...

...

"Ahhhhhh someone help me" Kara is trying to get away from the crabs.

"Amateur" Adam races towards the crabs and jumps on top of one. He slices it and jumps off. "One down" He dodges a blast and throws both his swords at the other destroying it.

"Oh yeah that's how you do that" Adam picks up his swords and walks to Kara "Looks like your one of us now"

"I don't know how you do this everyday"

"Come on Liz and Chris are going to need our help" Adam runs to where Liz and Adam and was expecting Kara to join.

Liz runs up to a block fires and hits it dead on destroying it. She runs up to another and stabs it with an arrow taking it down in the process. Just as she takes down the block another comes up and was about to fire when it is devirtualized. She looks up to see Chris standing above it

"No you don't think I'd let you have all the fun" Chris is breathing heavily with his staff in hand.

"Now can you deactivate the tower so we can go home" Chris meets up with the rest and they all enter the tower.

Liz climbs up to the screen and puts her hand to it. She inputs the code: Lyoko and the screens around the tower fall deactivating it.

"Ok guys sit tight I'll bring you all back" With a few strokes of the keys Destiny brings the warriors back and then rests her head on the keyboard and let a huge sigh "Can we ever have a calm night"

After everyone is back together Destiny gives Chris a hug and doesn't let go for a few minutes "I'm glad you're my friend Chris" She whispered in his ear

"Yeah are you guys done know cause we need to discuss what just happened" Adam leans against the wall and is joined by Liz

Destiny and Chris abruptly shake apart "Yes so it looks like Kara is going to have to keep our secret" Destiny looks at Kara and crosses her arms

"I will of course. If you will let me do that again I'll never tell" Kara smiles and crosses her fingers

"That's all fun and everything but its really late, or really early if you want to think of it in that way" Adam looks at his watch.

"Yeah we should get back to sleep before we have to go to class" Liz makes her way to the elevator" everyone soon follows.

From right to left Adam, Kara, Elizabeth, Chris and Destiny climb into the elevator

"So you guys do this everyday" Kara turns right to left and looks at the four.

"Yup" Adam answers

"that's awesome" Kara laughs and smiles

"You have no idea" Chris presses the button making the doors close. The Five Lyoko Warriors go back to sleep before they have to start their day in three hours. Waiting for X.A.N.A's next move.

...

...

**Authors note: Wow long chapter. I think it came out the way i wanted so im happy with it. Review, and tell your friends. Until the next update .**


	8. A troubled Plan

**Chris is sleeping. He is tossing and turning in his bed. In his dream he is being chased by three spider creatures. X.A.N.A's symbol glowing.**

As Chris runs away from the spiders he is stopped because of the lack he comes to. He turns and finds that the spiders have surrounded him. As Chris watches the spiders circle him, everything goes black. A single stream of light is around him. The spiders are surrounded by the darkness; the only way to see them is the red symbol of X.A.N.A that lights through the black. As the spiders jump at Chris a loud bang is heard and shakes him up.

Chris jumps up and sits on his bed. He is sweating a little bit "Man this is getting weird" Chris runs his hands through his hair. He hears another loud bang at finds that it is the door. "Who is it" Chris gets up and walks up to the door.

As he opens the door he finds Adam and Liz waiting "Come on you don't want be late for breakfast"

"Oh yeah" Chris pushes the dream in the back of his mind and goes to get dressed. Chris fell asleep in his pants so he just had to find a shirt. "Come on in, I'll just be a sec." Adam goes in and jumps on the bed. Liz goes and sits in a computer chair and watches Chris. He had his pants on and a black Guinea tee with a silver chain. Liz never noticed but Chris was built, not too much but enough to make him look good.

Adam finds Liz staring at Chris "You know you could just take a picture"

Liz jumps a little bit and swings the chair around "Shut it" Liz turns back around and laughs at Adam

"Could you two not kill each other right now" Chris turns the two and finds his shirt.

Adam and Liz look at each other then back to Chris. Liz notices a scar on Chris' arm, from his shoulder to his forearm. "Hey how did you get that scar" Adam looks to Chris again wondering

Chris' simile fades for a second, and then comes back as he turns away from them as he puts on his shirt. "Oh that's nothing, I'll tell you later" He turns back to Adam and Elizabeth. "Ok ready let's go. I'm starving" Chris puts on his shoes and walks out of the room. Adam and Liz follow the three head to the cafeteria to eat before their first class.

...

...

Kara and Destiny are sitting at a table eating and talking a little bit. The two have become close, with X.A.N.A and being roommates you would think they would bond but the two still haven't gotten close.

"So when are we going to back to Lyoko" Kara jumps in her seat a little bit and smiles.

"XANA hasn't shown himself in a couple days, so I want to stay off for a while" Destiny continues to eat.

"Aw come on" Kara puts her elbows on the table and makes her head rest on her arms. "I need to get ready so I can help when XANA does attack"

"You can practice when that happens but for now just wait" Destiny stands up and turns to leave

"Hey guys" Chris leads Adam and Liz to the table and sits down

Destiny sighs and sits back down.

The five eat in silence for a few minutes before Chris breaks it. "So Dest, did you make any headway with the data yet"

Destiny widens her eyes and goes for her bag. "I almost forgot"

The others wait in anticipation as Destiny takes out her laptop and loads up the screen. "Do you guys remember when I was able to send that vehicle to you?"

"Aw yeah, I remember" Adam drifts off as he remembers when he rode the bike through Lyoko

"Well" Destiny types on her computer "I was able to decode a group of code that gave me the source for three distinct vehicles"

"And that means" Kara looks at the group confused.

"IT MEANS. That I just found the way for all of you to have transport when you are in Lyoko" Destiny turns the screen around and shows it to the rest. On the screen are three vehicles. One is a motorcycle with only one tire and a jet on the back. It is short and dark blue with the title Overbike. One is a black rectangular board with a white center. It has the title Overboard. The last one is an over sized scooter with no wheels and a large front. It is grey with the title Overwing

"Wow those are really cool" Chris takes the laptop for a better view.

"Yeah well I made some modifications to them"

"We have to try them out"

Kara looks to Destiny and brings her hands together "Please can we go"

The group looks to Destiny hopeful.

"Fine we'll meet after school to do some training happy"

The group was ecstatic

"Ok so we'll meet after school and head over to Lyoko after the last bell ok?"

The four agree with Chris and continue to eat. After they finish they separate and go their separate ways to class. Adam and Kara go together to their next class as Chris and Destiny do the same. Elizabeth runs off, meets Samantha and continues to the rest of her class

...

...

Destiny and Chris are dazing off in Mrs. Hertz class trying to pass the time. Destiny hears the super scan ringing from her bag. Very discreetly she takes out her laptop. Chris notices and begins to inch over to her.

"XANA?" Chris waits for a response

Destiny looks at the screen and puts her laptop away. She leans over to Chris and whispers back. "I thought so but no" Destiny is stopped by Mrs. Hertz

"Ms. Sarcer, your talking so you must know the answer" Mrs. Hertz crosses her arms and glares at Destiny as she slinks in her chair

"Well uhm. I didn't uhm" Destiny sinks lower and lower in her chair.

"Come up to the board and answer it" Mrs. Hertz doesn't move

"O-ok" Destiny gets up and slowly walks to the board feeling everyone stare at her.

"So please tell us what the plants main production of hyperploids is"

Destiny looks around, beginning to breathe heavily, becoming embarrassed.

Chris puts his hands on his head and puts his head down for a moment. As he closes his eyes an image of the spider from his dream becomes vivid and clear. As the spider jumps towards him, Chris yells out loud and falls out of his seat, drawing the attention of the class.

Everyone begins to laugh as Chris stays on the floor. Destiny quickly walks to her seat and sits down putting a book in front of her face, making sure no one could see her. Chris' face turns from a confused look back to his regular face. Chris gets up and sits back in his seat.

"Well if you are done I would like to get back to the lesson" Mrs. Hertz turns back to the board

"Sorry" Chris begins to stare into space. Still thinking about that image made him jump

Destiny looked at Chris but didn't say anything to her. She had a worried look on her face.

After a couple minutes the bell rang and everyone rushed outside. Chris walked outside without a word to anyone. Destiny wound up walking out next to Jessica.

"So where is Chris I know he is looking for me" Jessica fixes her hair and looks around for Chris

"He left" Destiny didn't want to answer, she just wanted to leave.

"Well I'm sure he will be looking for me soon" Jessica takes out her phone dials and walks away talking on the phone.

Destiny walks the opposite direction and finds her way to her next class. The bell rings and she stands in the doorway looking at the class. She notices that Chris wasn't in his seat. She looks around with no sign; Destiny looks down the hall in both directions. She turns back to the class and finds the teacher motioning her to her seat. Destiny sits down and put her bag in front of her and looked at her phone on her lap. She begins a text _Chris where did you go? _then sends it. She rests her head on her arm and begins to count the minutes before the class is over.

...

...

Chris is walking around in the forest that surrounds the rear land of the school. He has his hands in his pockets and his heads in the clouds. "You know someone might be trying to tell me something"

Chris begins to remember the strange dreams he has been having. He stops and finds that he has walked through the entire forest and ended up at the opposite edge

"Huh I never knew that there was more to this campus" Chris walks around for a little bit until he comes to a house. He tries to read the name on the gate but it is too old and scratched to read. He approaches the gate and pulls on it. The door then falls off its hinges and hits the ground. "Oops" Chris looks around making sure no one saw him and then quickly walks up to the open door. "Hello!" Chris yells inside as he walks in. Chris walks in and looks around. The house is deserted and looks like no one has been there in years. The paint is chipped, the carpet is frayed, furniture is overturned and the house has a dull feel about it. Chris finds some stairs and slowly climbs them. As he steps on one step it collapses under him, leaving him overly careful for the ones ahead. At the top of the stairs Chris looks in both directions. He turns left and moves into the room with more light. When he goes in the same conditions are present. The only thing different was a pile of papers on one of the end tables under a picture frame. Chris picks it up and studies it. The picture has six people, four guys and two girls. Under the picture, the caption "The Lyoko Warriors" is shown in bold letters. Chris hears the floor squeak behind him and turns around with much haste. Nothing was there. When he turns back around a capsule is on the floor in front of him. Chris backs up a few steps "This isn't happening", as he moves back the capsule opens up and turns into X.A.N.A's new monster, the spider. As Chris runs back the spider jumps on him tackling him down the stairs. As Chris drifts in and out of consciousness the spiders surround him. The last thing Chris sees before he knocks out is a figure standing over him ordering the spiders to do his bidding.

Hours go by and the school lets out. Destiny walks outside and stops after going down some steps. She looks around as other kids pass her. Collin is bullying some kids; Jessica has some boys swooning over her, but no sign of Chris. She finds Adam, Elizabeth, and Kara off to the side sitting on some benches.

"Hey" Destiny sits down next to Elizabeth

"Hey" Adam pauses and begins again. "Have you seen Chris?"

"No I haven't seen him since science class" Destiny looks around again

"He wouldn't just ditch us like that…..would he" Kara looks to the rest of the group.

"No Chris isn't like that" Destiny's voice gets stronger

"Maybe he got held up somewhere" Elizabeth finally adds in

"Maybe but I don't know" Destiny takes out her phone trying to see if Chris responded with no luck.

Adam stands and addresses the group "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know Chris usually had the ideas" Destiny leans back on the bench

The group jumps up in alarm when Jessica and her two girls come up to them

"Hey guys" Jessica stops "Have you guys seen Chris"

"No Jessica we haven't" Destiny begins to get annoyed.

"Well I thought that after his walk through the woods he would come back" Jessica starts to leave

"Wait What" Elizabeth yells back to Jessica as the group looks up

"Sigh do I have to tell you everything, I saw Chris walking thought the woods before"

Destiny, Adam, Elizabeth, and Kara get up and begin walking to the woods.

"So thanks see you later" Adam runs back up to catch up to the rest of them.

...

...

In a dark room, the only light is coming from a dark purple orb on the high ceiling of this room. Chris is on a 30 foot platform with a black abyss surrounding it. He wakes up and finds that his is in his Lyoko wear; he sees that everything is obviously computerized. He is in Lyoko but in a place that he has never been. Chris goes for his staff but finds that it is gone. Chris looks around trying to find a way out with no luck. He yells into the black of the room "Little help here" with no response.

The group of four is walking through the woods that surround the school calling Chris' name.

"Where is this guy" Adam puts his hands on his head, continuing to walk.

Destiny hears her laptop beep and takes it out. Destiny looks at the screen with her mouth wide open. "Uhm guys"

The other looks to Destiny and pauses

"We have activated towers"

"Wait Towers?" Elizabeth starts to run toward the laptop

"We have five activated towers" Destiny turns and shows the laptop to the rest of them

"I guess we should go then" Kara has a lot of nervousness in her voice

"What's the point there's no way we can stop all five towers before XANA hurts someone" Destiny sits on the ground with her laptop next to her.

"Hey can I see that" Adam goes and takes the laptop in his hands. "Five towers, in five different sectors"

"But aren't there only four sectors" Elizabeth moves to Adam

"I think…I think there one activated tower in each sector, desert, mountain, ice, forest, and sector five"

"That tower is our way to getting to sector five! Destiny stands up with confidence

"You think" Adam looks at the screen again

"No doubt in my mind if I can get into that tower I can get you to sector five, and I bet I can find Chris too"

"What are we waiting for" Kara inches toward the manhole.

The group nods and heads to the factory.

...

...

Chris is sitting in the middle of the platform.

"Sigh what am I going to do" Chris moves his head to look around

Chris then hears a screech and runs to the edge to see.

A manta ray has come out of the wall with two other mantas and multiple hornets giving chase. On the lone manta there is a boy the boy has blonde hair, brown eyes and a chain around his neck with X.A.N.A's symbol on it. The boy is dressed in a black suit with X.A.N.A's symbol on the back of it in red. He dodges some lasers and pulls up next to Chris

"Hurry get on" The boy turns and fires a red orb out of his hand, killing one of the hornets

Without thinking Chris jumps on and holds on for his life. The manta did twists and flips to dodge the lasers being fired at them. One of XANA's minions fires a laser hitting the manta Chris is on. As the manta was devirtualized the boy drove into a wall transporting the two to a whole new area. The area is completely white and blank. The only thing that can be seen is one clear terminal and an endless wall of white.

"Whoa that was a close one" Chris is bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Yeah too close to comfort" the boy walked over to the terminal and starts to type on the keys

"So where is this place" Chris walks around in a little circle looking at this seemingly endless room.

"Well it is Lyoko; in sector five" The boy continues to type

"So why couldn't XANA's monsters couldn't follow us in here?"

"It's because they don't know where we are"

"Ok so uhm…..what?" Chris is full of confusion

"Let me explain" The boy stops typing and leans on the terminal "We are in sector five, but this area is in one of the backdoor of Lyoko's main programming. To the program this doesn't exist. That's why XANA couldn't send his monsters to finish us; he didn't know where we went"

"Ok so how do you know about this place?"

"The creator of Lyoko, Franz Hopper, told me about it before he was captured"

"Wow so what happened to him?"

"Well when he was trapped in Lyoko he used to last of his energy to help the kids from before defeat XANA and escape"

"Wish he was here to help us now" Chris chuckles to try to lighten the mood

"Well this time you have me" The boy presses a key "And done"

"With what" Chris walks over to terminal

"With your new weapon" The boy presses another key and a green stream of light shined in the room.

In the middle was a sword, medium in size with a square handle big enough for both hands. A lone base shaft comes out of the handle which is attached to another blade that reaches out to half of the base shaft. The sword is silver with dark green tints.

"Wow really" Chris walks up to it and takes off of the light. He grips it in his hands and swings it through the air. "XANA won't even know what hit him" Chris then put the sword away and looked around the room again. "So can you tell me what's really going on here?"

"Of course, XANA captured you with hopes to take control of you to destroy any opposition on the outside so he could rule much faster"

"Wow deep" Chris looked at the terminal and then back at the boy. "So who are you and how do you know all this"

...

...

**Back in Kadic**

Collin, Jim, and Mr. Delmas are in the office. The three are arguing about something. On the computer screen XANA's symbol jumps on before a black mist comes out and engulfs the three. Once it clears all three of them have devilish smiles accompanied with XANA's symbol in their eyes. Collin and Jim run out of the office while Mr. Delmas picks up the phone. His voice is scratchy and skipping "I need police now". After a brief conversation he hangs up and walks outside.

...

**At the factory**

Destiny is typing away at the keys as Kara, Elizabeth, and Adam watch.

"So how are you going to get us to sector five" Adam tries to piece together the images on the screen

"Its something I read about. If I can isolate the signal going to the super scan that is coming from sector five, I can place the virtualization process within that data stream you should be able to virtualize right in the beginning of sector five"

"Should! Just how sure are you about this" Kara begins to get nervous

"Like 25 percent, but don't worry"

"That's all?" Elizabeth puts her hands over her face.

"Don't worry, you guys will be fine. Head over to the scanners, its ready"

"I hope you know what your doing" Adam starts to make his way to the scanners as the others follow"

"I hope so too" Destiny whispers quietly as she loads up the virtualization process.

...

...

**Back at Kadic**

XANA's puppets are in the front watching the police show up.

While Mr. Delmas goes off to the side to talk to the police, Jim and Collin run off into the woods to make their way to the factory.

...

...

**In Sector Five's backdoor program**

"So who are you?" Chris is still waiting for a response

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know"

"I just don't, and right now is not the time to ask"

"Why is that"

"Because XANA is getting closer and we need to get out of here" The ground shakes as the boy runs over to the terminal.

"I thought you said that he couldn't find us"

"Well that was true, but when I activated one of his precious towers he was able

to find us"

"so why did u activate one"

"so both of us could get out of his little trap alive" the boy presses a key and

a doorway appears on the wall

"Ok well lets not waste any time" Chris and the boy ran through the portal as

the room fills with X.A.N.A's data streams

...

...

**Back at the factory**

"ok here we go. I hope this works" destiny crosses her fingers and starts the

process "Transfer Adam, Transfer Elizabeth, Transfer Kara. Scanner, and virtualization

Adam, Elizabeth, and Kara are in this light blue elevator shaft with XANA's symbol beneath them as a platform. The area is very large and the three are walking around the platform waiting for instructions.

"I knew I could get you guys there" Destiny jumps in her seat just a little bit

"Ok so what do we do know, it looks like there nothing here" Adam looks around

"Ok well now you are in the elevator shaft. When it stops a door will open and that will lead you to the main floor of sector five"

"This is going to be easy then"

"That's where your wrong"

"What do you mean" Kara takes out her daggers

"When the door opens you will only have three minutes before the entire sector moves"

"What do you mean"

"Sector five has a different program then the rest of Lyoko. It is a really a security program that is made to keep intruders out. Three minutes after entering the sector the sector shifts, you have that long to stop it"

"ok well then how do we stop it"

"There is a button shaped like XANA's symbol, press it and you don't have to worry about the room changing"

"That sounds easy"

"You better be right you guys are there now"

The door opens and the three run through it into the next room.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the factory, XANA's puppets Jim and Collin make their way inside.

"Destiny little help here, this room is too big where is this switch" Adam has his swords out and is looking around the room.

"Ok I found it, its on the wall behind you at the top."

The three turn and look at the wall

"Why does it have to be so high up" Kara starts to climb the steps leading up to the wall as Elizabeth and Adam follow behind. Out of almost nowhere, a laser is fired hitting Elizabeth in the back.

"Ow hey what was that" Elizabeth stops on a ledge and readies her bow as Adam and Kara continue to get to the switch.

Across the way a lizard type monster is firing towards them

"Uh Destiny what is this thing" Elizabeth fires back at the creature missing

"it's a creeper, XANA's personal security in sector five"

"Liz do you need some help" Adam fires a laser out of his sword attempting to hit the creeper.

"I'm fine just hurry up and get to the switch"

Adam nods as he catches up with Kara. As the two reach a large platform, a group of creepers surround them.

In the computer room Destiny sees two figures through one of the cameras'. "Guys hurry up you only have a minute left" Destiny then gets up and makes her way to the factory floor.

...

...

As the three are fighting against the creepers, Chris and the boy walk through one of the lower walls in the main room.

"That was weird and" Chris looks up "There they are we have to help them" The two nod and they rush to help the three. The boy jumps up to the platform where Elizabeth was and using the orbs from his hands, defeat the three creepers surrounding her. As Chris made his way to the same platform, the boy extends his arm, catches Chris and launches him to the other two. As Chris lands, he takes out his new sword and takes out a creeper in one shot.

"Chris where did you come from" Adam dodges a shot while taking out another creeper

"it's a long story I'll tell you guys later"

As the two talk a creeper jumps toward them but is soon destroyed by Kara

"Yay my first one" Kara jumps up and down as Chris walks to the ledge

"I bet you were waiting for that" Chris yells off to the side

"You have no idea" The boy smiles and waves back.

"Guys we have a problem" The group turns to Elizabeth "Three minutes are up"

As she makes it clear to the group the room starts to shift and change. Chris, Kara and Adam are barred off from the boy and Liz. The two groups are divided by new walls and mazes.

"Destiny little help" Adam calls out but gets no reply from Destiny

On the factories main floor Destiny is walking around trying to find something. "I guess it was a glitch in the system" As Destiny turns back around Collin and Jim are waiting in front of her.

"No glitch" Collin calls out in his computerized voice.

Destiny runs back but is soon caught by Jim. "No running this time" Jim throws her over his shoulder kicking and screaming all the way. After a few minutes, sirens are heard

"Oh no" Destiny turns white

Mr. Delmas brings the police into the factory and make their way to Jim, Collin and Destiny. As they approach Jim takes her off his shoulders and holds her in front of him

"Let…Let me go" Destiny is still struggling

"Officer this child has been preforming illegal acts in this factory"

"Like what" The officer looks to Mr. Delmas

"Does it matter, if anything this girl is trespassing you have to take her away."

"Well so were they" He points to Jim and Collin "Now unless you have some proof I suggest you leave this girl alone"

...

...

As Mr. Delmas argue with the cop, Destiny kicks Jim and runs toward the elevator while she has a chance. When she gets in the elevator Collin is seen running to it trying to keep it open. As the elevator closes and begins to go down, Destiny is breathing a mile a minute. Once the doors open to the computer room Destiny runs out and turns the elevator off and makes her way to the computer.

"Gasp….Gasp. Guys what happened here"

"Destiny there you are, we need some help we lost the others and we cant find them"

"Ok let me just" As destiny types, Jim, Collin and Mr. Delmas run through the doorway from the stairwell and grab Destiny

"Your not getting away this time"

"Noooo" The three drag Destiny out of the factory to the police

"My friends need my help let me go"

...

...

**Back on Lyoko**

"Destiny isn't answering back, and I'm afraid once we devirtualize we wont be able to go back to the scanners without her help" Adam, Chris, and Kara are running through the sector" As they turn a corner, they are ambushed by creepers, hornets, and crabs.

"Look out" Chris yells out as the three turn and run back as fast as they can without getting caught. As XANA's monsters chase the three Elizabeth and the new boy are around another corner watching it.

As Elizabeth runs after them, the boy stops her.

"What are you doing" Elizabeth fights to get her arms free

"I have a plan trust me"

Elizabeth is hesitant but follows the boy. As they turn corner after corner they soon find a terminal.

"What is this"

"The way to get you guys out of here"

The boy types on the keys as Elizabeth watches

Meanwhile, Chris, Adam and Kara are trapped in a corner forced to fight off the monsters. "We need a really good plan" Chris deflects more shots as the monsters get closer and closer

As the boy continues to type, three mantas come out of one of the walls surrounding the sector

"Uhm we have trouble" Elizabeth pushes the boy typing

"Not for long the boy smiles as he presses a key. Return to the past" A white bubble comes out of the terminal and surrounds sector five. Once the sector is full, the white bubble comes out of the supercomputer and surrounds the factory. Reverting time to the morning before.

An alarm rings forcing Chris awake

"Gasp…wow how did we get back her" Chris sits up and walks over to the door. Opening it before Adam knocks. "Welcome" Chris gets dressed really fast and the four make their way to the cafeteria to find Destiny

"So how did we get back to the past" Chris takes a bit out of his breakfast as the whole group looks to Destiny

She smiles as she takes out her laptop "This is why" She turns the computer around showing the boy in one of the windows.

"Well I guess we have some things to talk about" The boy looks to the group as the stare at each other

...

...

**Author's note: Ok i know i know. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. Its been pretty hectic. Next chapter i'll try my best to keep the upload time under a month. Sounds good ok. Hope you enjoyed it**


	9. The Hooded Man

**Author's note: I am really sorry i couldnt get this out sooner. Between work, school, its been really crazy. But here you go, enjoy it. Review and suscribe. **

**Oh and before you ask, the teachers name is Dinaso... Din-a-sio try and prenounce it like that. Hope you enjoy chapter 9 of my series**

**As of 5-2-11 i will be enabling Anonymous Reviews. I will keep it on as long i as don't get any nasty reviews. A few of those and i will disable it again. But anyway if you comment anonymous but your pen name, or something i can call you by and your comment. Simple isn't it. I'm also open to any message or suggestion.**

...

...

**Chris' Room**

Kara, Elizabeth, Adam, Destiny, and Chris are laying around in the room. After leaving their breakfast behind they all await the answers that their new friend will tell them

Chris is leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Elizabeth is in Chris' computer chair. Adam and Kara are sitting on the bed with Destiny at the opposite end with her laptop on the desk facing the group.

Chris breaks the silence "So let's hear what this guy has to say"

Destiny nods and turns on her computer. After a few minutes of beeps and flashing lights, a window pops up. The boy is shown on the screen looking to the rest.

"Hello Chris and friends"

Chris nods and starts to speak "So who are you"

The group turns to the screen with envy. The boy looks away "I wish i knew"

"Well then tell us what you do know" Elizabeth swings around in the chair

The boy looks up again "Well, I know that X.A.N.A is a monster and needs to be stopped. I know bits and pieces from the last time X.A.N.A was awakened, and everything from a few months ago to now.

"That's weird" Adam looks up to the screen

"Hey i have a question" The group looks at Kara "Are you a program or a real person in Lyoko

"Well uhm" The boy looks at his hands "That is another thing I'm lost on" The boy looks up again

"So what do we call you" Chris is still on the wall.

"Well i am part of the _T_he Lyoko. United. Kinetic. Emergency System . So you can call me that"

"Yeah no" Elizabeth starts to think of names

"Luke, we can call you Luke" Destiny looks at the boy and then to the rest of the group

"Wonderful then. I will do my best to help you defeat X.A.N.A"

The group agrees and nods their heads. As they begin to ask more questions, banging knocks emanated from the door.

...

"Hey open up in there"

As they open the door they are shocked to see Jim on the other side. They groan as they begin to collect their things. Destiny quickly shuts her laptop and shoves it in her bag.

"You guys know the rules, no one is allowed to be in their rooms after breakfast. And another thing"

Jim is cut off by their movement "Yeah Jim we know the rules, We just had to talk about something Chris walks right by Jim motioning the group to follow.

"Now wait just a minute" As Jim tries to get the attention of the group, Adam, Kara, Elizabeth and Destiny walk past him making their way down the hall. Leaving Jim scratching his head in confusion

"Yeah so uhm don't do that again" Jim is still confused

The group parts and moves to their corresponding classes. Each still thinking about the boy and his past.

...

...

As Chris and Destiny walk into their physics class they are greeted by their teacher . A smart man in his thirties, about 6 foot, strong willed, with a dedication to his job and a no tolerance on stupidity.

"Glad the two of you could join us"

"Hey Mr. Dinasio" Chris tries to walk past him but the teacher won't let him.

"We are having class outside today"

"Why" Destiny peaks out behind Chris

"We are going to observe how light waves are able to bounce off objects in different positions on the earth. And we are going to work in groups" Mr. Dinasio left without another word with the class walking behind them

Chris shrugs his shoulders, looks at Destiny and walks behind the class.

Destiny bits her cheek, looks at her bag and runs after Chris and the rest of the class.

...

...

Meanwhile Kara, Adam, Elizabeth walk into one of the only class the three have together. Math. The three take their seats next to each other and begin the class. Soon Elizabeth's roommate Samantha joins them. Their teacher greets the class and begins to write on the board. The little group looks at each other and then opens their books.

"So if one side of the triangle is 180 degrees what is the parallel angle….Adam" The teacher turned to make Adam answer the questions

"Uhm well it has to be" Just as the answer rolled off his tongue another person answered it

"30 degrees miss" The answer came from a girl sitting in the front row. She has glasses and her hair in a ponytail. She is thin with red hair and green hair. She has white skin. She is wearing a white blouse and jeans with tennis shoes. She looks back at Adam "Good try" She smirks and looks back at the board.

"Yes correct Mellissa" The teacher turns back around and continues to teach

Elizabeth leans over to Adam "Don't mind her, you'll get her next time"

"Yeah" Adam laughs and goes back to his work. After a few minutes Adam looks up and looks out the window he is sitting next too. After a quick glance Adam sees something out of the corner of his eyes. He saw a figure, dressed in a black robe nothing can be seen. Adam stops and looks out the window steadily looking for the figure. He can't see anyone. When he turns around the figure is standing in front of him. As Adam blinks his eyes the figure disappears. Frozen in shock he leans over to Elizabeth "Did you see that"

"See what" Elizabeth looks around the room

"Nothing, its nothing" Adam shakes his head and goes back to work.

...

...

"So class we are going to split into groups of twos" Mr. Dinaso gathers the class before the edge of the forest. "Ok so everyone stand still and don't talk I'm going to put u into groups really fast…. Jim and Tony, Rebecca and James, Paul and Carlos"

As Mr. Dinaso continues to place the class into groups Destiny and Chris walk together and wait for their two names to be called

"No that's not going to happen" Mr. Dinaso walks over to the two and puts his hands on their shoulders and brings them to the other students "I have to perfect match for you two. For Chris, you are going to pair up with Collin"

"You have got to be kidding" Chris puts his hands on his head and gives Collin a hard stare.

"Come on it will be fun" Collin laughs devilishly as he throws his hand around Chris and walk into the forest

"And for you" Mr. Dinaso motions to a student behind him

"Please not her, please not her" Destiny whispers to herself

"Hi" Jessica emerges from behind the teacher and plants her hand on her hip

"Whyyy" Destiny groans as she walks into the forest

"Ok now don't come back until you have 30 trials done" Mr. Dinaso walks back into the school leaving the kids to do their experiments.

...

Thirty minutes pass and Destiny winds up sitting under an oak tree with her computer out. "So how is it going in Lyoko Luke"

A screen pops up and Luke is shown on the screen. "It's quiet. But I'm worried"

"About what" Destiny stretches and goes back to the screen

"Well it's just that XANA is not someone who gives his enemies a chance to rest. I have a bad feeling that XANA is planning something"

"Destiny! Destiny where are you" Jessica's voice is heard off in the distance

"Ugh why" Destiny stands up and slowly looks around the tree making sure that Jessica wasn't near her

"What is going on" Luke's voice is heard from the screen

Destiny sits down and starts to talk again "It's this girl that I really don't like. I wish I could get away from her"

"You can. Just come to the factory, I'm sure she won't be able to find you. Besides we should work on a way to stop XANA"

"Okay I'll get there as soon as I can" Destiny closes her laptop and sneaks around the forest making sure no one see's her

...

"Raaa" Collin swings upside-down from a tree branch scaring Chris

"God why would you do that" Chris jumps a little bit and then regains himself

"Cause it was funny" Collin laughs as he walks around the trail.

"You know you can do your stuff away from me" Chris walks faster trying to get away from Collin

"Yeah but then" Collin's phone begins to ring "Yeah. Oh you are? Oh yeah we going to have some fun boy." Collin hangs up and starts in the other direction "Later loser me and my buddy are going to take the town" Collin runs off out of the forest

"Finally he's gone" Chris walks a little bit when someone runs behind him and hugs him "What the"

"Hi Chris" Jessica lets go of Chris and walks in front of him

Chris responds in a dull voice "Oh hi Jessica"

"Did you miss me" Jessica walks in front of Chris facing him while biting her lip

"Well uhm" Chris is trying to think of something that wouldn't hurt Jessica's feelings but is coming up short.

Chris continues to walk as Jessica is in front of him "Don't you have a lab to finish"

"Yeah but" Jessica stops, forcing Chris to stop inches from her "I figured you would love to spend time with me" Jessica tries to get closer to Chris

"What gave you that idea" Chris turns away and walks around Jessica.

"I know you don't mean that" Jessica runs in front of Chris and grabs his hands smiling.

Chris groans and looks around. He sees a figure behind Jessica in the woods. He lets go of Jessica and walks to the front of the figure. Chris stares at the figure for a few seconds. The figure dress in a black robe takes a step towards Chris. As it moves closer, XANA's symbol starts to glow on the figures hood. Chris turns back, grabs Jessica by the arm and runs into the forest. Not moving the figure raises its arm and grew a white orb out of the end of his sleeve. The figure fires the orb, just missing the two as they hide behind a tree

"What is that"

"I don't know but I don't want to wait and find out" Chris grabs Jessica and runs through the forest being chased by the hooded figure.

...

...

In the factory Destiny is in the chair facing the computer.

"Ok well that should do it" Destiny presses a key and leans back

"Yes, It's far from completion but every piece of code we write brings us closer to taking down XANA"

"Well that's all I can do for now"

"Ok I'll store it in a folder on the supercomputer and make sure XANA can't access it"

Luke is in one of the tower in Lyoko typing on the terminal. After he closes his work a red exclamation point appears on his screen. The same appears on Destiny's screen

"Uhm Luke do you see that" Destiny is in shock looking at the screen

"Yeah we have a problem"

"I'll say, somehow the superscan was turned off." Destiny starts to type. As she tries to engage the scan, a beep is heard to signal the failure. "Luke what's happening, I can't engage the scan"

"Oh no, it's XANA, he's found a way to block the program that controls the superscan. I don't know how long or where the tower is activated.

"I'll call the guys, there's going to be trouble, and soon"

"Ok I'm going to check the sectors, with any luck I can find it." Luke jumps down the tower to begin his search

Back at Kadic, the students had gone through another class. Adam and Kara are diligently working on their labs. Adam's phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. He realizes it and takes it out, making sure no one could see him and answers it

"Hello?"

"Adam there's a tower"

"The superscan picked something up?"

"No, it's a long story just get here as soon as you can"

"Ok" Adam hangs up and begins to put his stuff away. As he does he leans over to Kara "We need to get to the factory" Kara nods her head and follows Adam. "Sir, we are done with our labs. May we leave for today."

The teacher barely moves his head from behind his newspaper "Very well have a good day"

Kara and Adam run out of the class and down the hall. As the reach an end of one hall Elizabeth shows up next to them. The two greet Liz and continue outside. As they run for the sewers Chris and Jessica run out of the woods and into Adam. Chris is on his hands and knees breathing in deeply, trying to catch his breath. Jessica is sitting on her knees doing to same. Adam is on is back still in pain from the event.

...

...

"Hey _gasp _Sorry Adam _gasp_" Chris makes his way to his feet and pulls Adam up

"Ow" Adam holds his head "What was all that about"

"Yeah what are you doing with her" Liz motions towards Jessica

"It's _gasp _XANA" Chris stretches and then looks around

"What a coincidence Destiny just called us about that" Kara tries to lighten the mood

"Chris what was that thing" Jessica grabs Chris' arm and moves behind him

"It was nothing" Chris looks to Adam "You guys have got to get to the factory and shut down the tower" Jessica starts to whimper a little bit "And can you take the princess with you" Chris tries to get Jessica off him with no luck.

"What about you aren't you coming" Elizabeth looks around nervously

"I can't what is that thing hurts someone in the school I got to lead it away" Chris hears rustling in the bushes. "You guys got to go now" Chris turns and looks for the hooded figure again.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Adam already has the manhole open and is motioning everyone to get in

As they start to pile in the rustling gets louder and louder. Jessica still hasn't let go of Chris "Chrissss I think it's getting closer"

"Go with them they will help you" Chris is still looking for the figure

"Come on we don't have all day" Adam is halfway in the manhole trying to get Jessica to come.

"Fine" Jessica lets go of Chris and hurries down the manhole "Be careful"

As the manhole closes the hooded figure walks out of the woods. A second later another hooded figure emerges from the woods.

"You know I could have sworn there was only one of you before" Chris chuckles nervously before running in the other direction.

The two hooded figures stand side by side watching Chris run. They look at each other and XANA's symbol begins to glow on their hoods. They shake a little bit and their bodies seem to blur out of sight for a brief second. As they return to regular sight copies of the hooded figures appear next to them. The four hooded figures look at each other for a few seconds. Two of them open the manhole and jump down into the sewers. The other two head in the direction Chris ran in.

...

...

**In the factory**

Destiny is typing at the computer with fast speed. She continues to work as the Lyoko Warriors, and Jessica walk out of the elevator and towards her.

"Wow what is this place" Jessica walks around the super computer

Her voice makes Destiny looks up in anger "What is SHE doing here. And where is Chris" Destiny looks to one of the three for an answer.

"Chris stayed behind to make sure that one of XANA's monsters wouldn't destroy anything" Kara begins to move towards the elevator.

"I knew XANA had something planed"

Then a screen popped up on the screen. Luke is seen on a green coded background

"I found it"

"You found the tower that's great" Destiny looks to the three "Head to the scanners you have to go in right now.

"Got it" Adam leads the two into the elevator and into the scanner room. Leaving Destiny and Jessica to fight among themselves

...

...

**Meanwhile back at Kadic**

Chris makes his way inside and leans on a wall to catch his breath. Then good old Jim starts down the hall

"Oh please don't make him talk to me" Chris puts his head down hoping Jim doesn't see him

"Mr. Packard I need to talk to you" Jim makes his way over to Chris

Chris groans "What is it Jim"

"I need help moving equipment around in the gym, and your one of the lucky ones that gets to help me. Come one" Jim puts his arm on Chris' shoulder

"Jim I'm really busy right now I cant." Chris tries to get away from Jim with no luck

"I'll have none of that, now you are helping me right now" The two walk toward the gym.

Once they enter they find the two hooded figures in the center of the gym

"Oh no" Chris gets ready to fight

Jim walks in front of Chris "Now listen here, this is public property and you have no right to be here"

The two figures look at each other and then back at Jim. They then raise their hands and fire two orbs towards Jim. As they hit him, Jim flies towards Chris and lands just before his feet.

Chris chuckles and runs out of the gym. The two figures are close on his back. Chris turns a corner and finds a fire extinguisher in a case on the wall. He kicks the glass in and grabs the extinguisher. As the figures turn the corner Chris turns on the extinguisher and covers Xana's monsters with foam. The hooded monsters shake it off and start to fade again. After a few seconds two more monsters were formed.

"You have to kidding" Chris throws the empty container at the four monsters and continues to run down the hall. "This is the most dangerous school ever" Chris yells as he turns another corner.

...

...

**In Lyoko**

The three meet Luke at one of the towers in the ice sector.

"Ok so where is this tower" Adam take out his swords and starts to walk around, looking for the tower.

"It's far along, near the edge of the sector. Quite far from here" Luke jumps down from a nearby ledge and meets Kara, Liz, and Adam

"So why didn't we meet up closer" Kara and Liz walk over to the group

"If we moved any closer, Xana would find us and devirtualize us before we even had a chance."

"Ok so what's the plan"

"Defeat all Xana's monsters and deactivate the tower."

"I could have thought of that"

Destiny looks at the map and finds monsters circling the group "Guys be careful you got some company"

The group turns and finds a squad of XANA's crabs preforming a sweep of the sector. Luke starts the march "Let's get these guys"

The group runs towards the crabs. Getting their attention. Liz stood behind and took aim. With one shot she destroys a crab "Nice" She runs towards the rest of them

Adam has his swords out and ran right past the crab, slicing it all the way through destroying it

When Kara tries to attack the crab she gets thrown across the sector. When she is on the floor the crab readies a laser. As she runs away she gets hit with the laser sending flying off the sector. Kara yells as she falls farther and farther. "Someone help"

Adam and Liz begin to take down the crab. They don't seem to notice Kara is missing.

Hearing Kara's yell Luke takes off and jumps off the sector. Having already defeating the crab he took it in his hands to save Kara. He falls through the air until he can grab Kara, once he has her in his hands he fires a red orb from his hands and hits an underside of a platform. After it connects, Luke closes his eyes and begins to concentrate. Out of the orb grew a rope. Thin but strong enough to hold both of them. After Kara finally stops screaming Luke begins to climb up the rope. Once they reach the top Adam and Liz pull them onto the sector.

"Luke that was amazing" Destiny is stunned at the computer chair.

"Wait what happened I miss it" Jessica runs up to the screen.

"Nothing go sit back down" Destiny starts to type again

"This isn't fun anymore. How long do we have to be in this creepy factory anyway" Jessica sits down near the wall and crosses her arms "I didn't even get to bring a magazine or anything"

Destiny rolls her eyes and tries to ignore her. "Ok guys the tower should be in the farthest part of the sector, due east from your location. It's kind of far so I'm readying the vehicles.

After the process is done Luke jumps on the overbike, Adam rides on the overboard, and the two girls start on the overwing. The four Lyoko warriors continue moving towards the new tower.

...

...

**Back at Kadic**

Chris has a broom in his hands and is trying to fight off the figures. He has managed to destroy one but two more were created in its place. As he runs out into the pavilion the figures surround him. "God what do you want from me."

"XANA wants you to join us"

"Hey who said that" Chris scans the crowd.

A figure emerges from the group. It looks like the others but with a slight difference. This figure is the only one with XANA's symbol shown on his hood in white.

"So who are you"

"I am a servant to the mighty XANA"

"Then you're a joke, just like XANA"

"Funny. But I have an offer to give to you" The figure's voice is computerized and dull

"Oh yeah and what is that" Chris contains the skepticism in his voice and starts to look for a way to escape

"Join XANA, or suffer his wrath once he takes over"

"That is so never going to happen"

"Really but I can give you so much power" The figure holds is arms up and brings them together. As he pulled them apart a white orb grew bigger and bigger until the figure halted it.

"I don't care, XANA is a monster and needs to be stopped"

"Pity, XANA thought you would make a great addition to his arsenal"

"I will never join XANA"

"Well then I can't have you to live to attempt to destroy XANA. You must not be able to disrupt XANA anymore" The figure disappears and the other hooded figures begin to move towards Chris

"Oh crap" Chris turns and sees an open window and jumps through it. He crashes into a bunch of desks. Shaking off the pain he runs out of the room. The figures walk to the room and phase through the window. Chris runs up the stairs and finds an open room. He goes in and locks the door. He takes out his phone and starts to call someone.

...

...

**At the factory**

Jessica's phone starts to ring. "Hello. Oh hi Chris, nice to talk to you again." Jessica pulls the phone away as Chris screams through the phone "Ok fine here she is" Jessica walks over to Destiny and hands her the phone

"Chris what is it what's happening over there"

"Xana sent his new monster to try and destroy me. And these things keep multiplying."

"Oh my god where are you, are you ok"

"I'm ok could you pick up the pace over there"

"I'll try, be careful"

"You too"

They hang up and Destiny starts to type again. "Guys how far are you from the tower, Chris is in trouble."

"Not far now I can see it now" Luke is in the front of the group

"Yeah there it is" Adam swerves back and forth "God how do you control this thing"

"Stay focused Adam"

"Hey why don't you guys try and control this thing and I'll take the nice comfy ride"

The two girls stopped "Ok fine"

"Destiny what is waiting for us at the tower." Luke slows down waiting for instructions

"Ok you guys got, blocks, crabs, and a tarantula"

"Wow XANA really doesn't want us to get this tower offline" Elizabeth stops the overwing next to Luke

Adam swerves again and winds up crashing on the floor, he rolls next to Liz with the board not far behind smacking him in the head. "OW"

"Adam shush" Liz turns to Adam with a finger on her lips

"Sorry but that really hurt" Adam gets up and stands on the board again.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah"

"Ok let's take them down" Luke fires up the overbike racing towards the tower with Kara, Adam, and Liz not far behind. Luke begins the fight by smashing the bike into a block destroying it instantly. He then gets up and gets his orbs ready in his hands.

...

...

**In the factory**

"You can do it guys" Destiny is watching the fight when an alarm starts to ring "What's that" Destiny changes her screen to the cameras. She finds two figures near the entrance of the factory. "Guys I'll be right back someone is at the entrance I got to get rid of them."

Adam, Liz and Kara stop fighting and looks at each other

"Wait Destiny don't" Adam tries to call out to Destiny but it was too late, she already closed the elevator doors and started the assent.

"guys what are you doing. Do you not see the things that are going on here" Luke is battling the tarantula. He fires an orb hitting the creature in the leg. The tarantula responds with a barrage of lasers toward Luke. He runs and hides behind a stray wall; all that running resulted in Luke getting hit with a few lasers.

The three notice and start their newly formed attack towards the tarantula. Liz began to fire arrows at it, with a goal to distract it. While Adam and Kara run up to the tarantula with their swords at the ready, destroying it. The four regroup with Luke behind the wall.

"Ok so we still have a bunch of blocks to defeat and…" Luke turns and sees more blocks coming into view by the minute. "XANA keeps bring more to this fight. This can only mean one thing"

"Yeah, XANA is trying to do something on the outside" Adam keeps his swords at the ready

"Exactly. The faster we shut down this tower the better. Now which one of you shuts down the tower"

"You mean you can't" The group looks at Luke confused.

"No I can't I didn't set my user abilities into the terminal yet.. But that's not important now is it"

"I can shut down the tower" Liz raised her hand

"Ok so hears the plan" Luke brings the group together and starts to share his plan with the rest of them.

...

...

**Back at Kadic**

"Ok what do I do, what do I do" Chris paces around the room trying to find a way to get away from the hooded figures and fast. "If only I could fly" Chris rests his head on the window when he gets an idea. Hesitantly he opens the window and ever so carefully walks out onto the ledge. He then moves along the thin path of ledge "Oh god this was the dumbest idea ever" Chris breathes very softly as he moves across the ledge.

The hooded figures final get the door open and flood the room. There were many of them now, something along 20 of them. They looks around the room and then simultaneously look at the window. One by one the figures walk out of the window, climbing on the roof like it was no problem.

Chris turns his hand and finds the 20 figures making his way towards him. "You have got to be kidding me. It there anywhere you guys can't go" Chris hurry's his pace and makes it to the top of the building. Once at the top Chris runs across the buildings as the figures start to close in on him

...

...

**Back in Lyoko **

The group of four continues to destroy the many blocks. Making sure progress to the tower.

Adam jumps up and crashes down on one block destroying it, then he takes his sword and throws it at another destroying it as well. He picks up his sword and continues running to his next target

Luke has his orbs at the ready and is in a full battle against one block. He throws both orbs, both miss. The block charges and fires a beam at Luke, freezing his leg. "Little help here" Luke continues to fire his orbs with little aim.

As the block charges its laser it starts to twitch and is soon destroyed. Kara is behind it twirling her daggers "I think I'm getting the hang of this" lasers are then fired at the two just missing her.

"Yeah you still need some training." Luke grows another orb and destroys the ice his leg was incased in. "Come on don't just stand there"

"Right" Kara follows Luke along his battle path. Every step taking them closer to the tower

...

...

**In the factory**

Destiny makes her way to the center floor and finds no figure at the entrance. "Must be some faulty wiring or something" As Destiny walks to the elevator a pipe is heard falling in the distance. She jumps "Hello? Is anyone here" Destiny's voice is full of fear as she backs up to the elevator and presses the call button.

She then hears another pipe fall, and then another" As she turns to get on the elevator the hooded figures grab her. "Ahh let me go" Destiny squirms as one figure holds me and another gets into the elevator. As the doors close Destiny gets herself free and runs to the doors. "No" Destiny turns and find the figure walking toward her, she runs deeper into the factory and takes out her phone and starts to dial.

Jessica's phone starts to ring with a very obnoxious ringtone. "Hello."

"Jessica I need you to do something for me"

"I thought you'd never ask, yes I will give you a makeover, the punk kid look is so 1970"

Destiny yells into the phone "That's not what I meant"

"ok fine what do you want"

"I need you to go over to the elevator and turn the key in the box next to the call button.. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah its simple enough" Jessica gets up and turns the key "Well that wasn't so hard" She turns to the chair. "I wonder what she's doing on there" Jessica sits on the chair and types some keys. "Wonder what this does.

Destiny throws her phone to the side and focuses on getting rid of XANA's monster. She runs up some stairs and hides behind a very large set of pipe. The hooded figure walks to the base of the platform, under the pipes. Destiny notices that the pipes are held together by one bolt. Once she removes it the pipes come crashing down on the hooded figure, devirtualizing it instantly. She makes her way to the supercomputer. As she gets down the ladder she finds Jessica in the chair and begins to yell

"Hey, get up that is nothing you need"

"I just wanted to see geez" Jessica gets up and stands to the side

Destiny sits and puts the headset on "Guys how are you doing" Jessica is standing next to her

Luke's voice is heard out of the speaker "Destiny where did you go you missed all the fun"

"It's a long story I'll tell you guys later"

"Ok well we are in the tower, just about to deactivate it now"

"Thank goodness, I'll load the return"

"Ok"

...

...

**Back at Kadic**

Chris has run out of roof. The figures are in arms reach of him. Chris' feet keep stumbling off the ledge.

All the figures rush into the lead one. It walks toward Chris. "We warned you, join XANA or die. You chose this yourself." The figure gives one push and launches Chris off the building. He screams as he falls down.

...

...

**Back in Lyoko**

Elizabeth steps into the middle of the platform and rises to the top. She puts her hands on the terminal. After she inputs the code the monitors begin to fall down around her. "Tower Deactivated"

...

...

**Back at the computer**

"Return to the past now" Destiny presses and key and the white orb comes out engulfing the factory and soon Kadic Academy. The orb engulfs Chris just as he was about to hit the pavement.

...

...

**Back at Kadic, hours earlier**

Jim walks down the hall and stops at Destiny's room. As he knocks the door opens and the five walk out and down the hall before Jim can say anything. "Whoa déjà vu" Jim scratches his head as he walks back down the way he came

The five go to one of the benches outside school, near the entrance. Adam is on the wall next to Elizabeth. On the bench, in order are Chris, Kara and Destiny

"You got to admit, it's pretty funny getting the upper hand on Jim. He's priceless" Adam begins the laughter. Soon everyone is laughing.

On the bench Kara is leaning forward chuckling, Destiny and Chris turn and look at each other, smiling.

...

...

...

...

...

...


	10. A Secret Malfunction Part 1

Chris opens his eyes and sits up. He rolls his head and turns so that his feet touch the floor. He reaches out and grabs the digital clock on the end table next to his bed.

Chris sighs "Damn 2' o'clock in the morning. What am I going to do now?"

Chris stays there for a few minutes and then decides to get dressed. He throws on some clothes, grabs his skateboard and walks out of the school with ease.

As he walks through along the path toward the exit, street lights can be seen in the distance. The lights cast shadows that engulf the pathway. As he reaches the street Chris looks up and down the lone road. Every store and house in his view is pitch black, the only light that can be seen is the few coming from the working streetlights hops on his board and starts down the street. He goes up one street and down another; Chris soon travels half the city. After a while on his board wandering the streets he finds himself at the beach. He gets off his board and walks down one of the piers facing the sits down and places his board beside him. He watches the wave's crash into the rocks for a while. Winter had just past so all of the clouds has moved on to another country leaving the clear sky and moon to marvel at. Chris takes out his phone and checks the time.

"3:15, I did all of that and only an hour past!" Chris slams his hand down in frustration, almost losing his phone in the water.

After a couple of minutes Chris gets up and walks back to the street. He steps on his board and kicks off, as his board starts to move it hits something in the ground, stops and sends Chris flying.

"Ah goddamn it!" Chris sits up and grabs his knee

"Ahhh" Chris groans in pain. He lifts up his plant leg to find an evenly sized scrape.

"Damn it" Chris puts his pant leg back down and rubs his knee. Then Chris stands up and picks his board off the ground. He breathes in sharply to dull the pain in his knee. Chris puts his hand to the ground to find what flung him off. After a few seconds of fumbling in the dark he comes across some cold ground. He wipes some dirt off the ground and finds that the cold ground was an entrance to the sewer.

"I wonder if this leads to the factory" Chris stares at the cover for a few minutes.

Chris looks around and finds a plank of wood in the bushes. He jams it into the sewer cover and starts to pry the panel up. After a few heavy grunts and pushes the cover finally moves. Chris maneuvers himself into the sewer and closes the top so no one would discover it.

Chris drops down and looks around. Across the way he finds an old sign on the floor. He jumps across the gap within the sewer and kneels down in front of it. He rubs some dust off the sign and tries to read it. The original writing has faded, the only thing that can be seen is Xana's symbol and an arrow pointing to Chris' left down the sewer. Chris picks up his board and starts to walk. Chris walks for a while until he finds a point in the sewer where the water stops flowing. Chris jumps on his board and rides the pipe. The pipe suddenly ends and Chris finds a grate at the end of the path. Xana's symbol can be seen at the top.

Chris takes the end of his board and breaks the grate in as it hits the ground a loud clang. Chris takes his board and places it in the long covered pipe.

"This is a bad idea" Chris sits on the board and pushes himself down the long narrow passage in the pipe.

Chris yells as he goes faster and faster down the pipe. Chris then notices a sharp decline the the pipe ahead. After a couple tries to stop himself, he grabs onto his board and yells even louder as holds on for his life. The pipe turns left and right, throwing Chris back and forth on his board. The pipe suddenly ends sending Chris flying into a metal grate. As he crashes into the grate, it fly's open and Chris falls to the floor of the supercomputer room.

"Ugh. That hurt a lot" Chris wobbles as he stands up. When Chris stands and regains himself he finds Destiny standing in front of him with a faint smile

...

...

"Hey Dest" Chris waves and starts to regain his breath.

"Chris what are you doing here" Destiny looks at Chris and then the grate that he had just shot out of.

"It's a long story" Chris watches her as she goes to the grate and looks inside. "It was defiantly the craziest thing I've ever done" Chris chuckles a little bit.

Destiny smiles but then quickly wipes it off. She puts the cover back on the grate and goes back to her seat.

There is a few moments of silence, the only thing heard is the clicking coming from Destiny's keyboard. Chris waits a few minutes and then walks over to her.

"So what are you doing" Chris leans over the chair and tries to read the screen.

"I'm looking through some of these files, trying to find something to help Luke"

"So who's that" Chris points to a blonde haired kid shown on the screen.

"That's Jeremy, He found and turned on the supercomputer the first time"

"Wow, and he recorded everything?"

"Pretty much. Everything that went in and out of Lyoko, plus all the damage Xana caused.

"That's cool"

Chris and Destiny listen to the screen as a video begins to play

"Dairy of Jeremy Belpois, November 22nd. I have found that if the pressure in the back of the scanners is released, there will be less of a chance that an error will occur with the virtualization process.

Destiny looks at Chris. "Did you hear that"

"Yeah what of it"

"Come on" Destiny jumps out of her chair and gets into the elevator. Chris slides in as the door closes.

"So you think its going to work"

"Yeah, from what I read the kid is a genius."

"Well if he is so smart how come he couldn't wipe out Xana entirely"

"Just go do it" Destiny motions Chris to the scanners

Chris moves on dragging his feet as he goes.

...

...

As he reaches the scanners he stops and turns to Destiny "So how exactly am I supposed to do this.

"There should be a valve in the back go look for it"

Chris groans and looks around the back of the middle scanner while Destiny waits for him.

As Chris fumbles around the back Destiny walks up to the scanner and looks at it.

"Hey did you know there is little like gauge on this thing"

"Huh what? I-I can't hear you from back here. Chris is still fumbling around in the back of the scanner.

"There is a gauge on this thi..." Destiny is cut short by a loud burst of air.

"I got it" Chris yells from the back and works his way back.

"Look that little arrow moved when you did that" Destiny points to the top of the scanner, waiting for Chris to look.

Suddently the scanner door shots open and Destiny jumps and holds on to Chris

She blushes and moves back.

Chris moves in front of her and puts one of his hands on his head. He smiles nervously for a few minutes.

The two stay in silence for a few minutes. Chris then leans in towards Destiny, as he gets closer she pushes him back and he falls into the open scanner.

"Ow, what was that for" Chris is on the floor of the scanner rubbing his head.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Destiny puts a hand over her mouth as she tries to help Chris up.

Meanwhile a floor above, the supercomputer was beginning to act odd. Then an exclamation mark flashes on the screen and then fades. A spark arises from a nearby outlet and hits the computer. The screen flickers on and off.

Back in the scanner room Destiny finally got Chris on his feet. Out of no where a siren blared and Destiny falls forward into Chris. The door closes behind them.

"Aw you have got to be kidding" Chris begins to shake, trying to get out.

Suddenly a whir type sound is heard and the two are surrounded by a beam of white light.

...

...

Once the light fades the door opens and the two fall out of the scanner, Destiny winds up on top of Chris.

The two groan and sit up. Destiny is holding her head in pain, Chris is doing the same to his.

"What just happened?" Chris finally looks to Destiny

"I don't know, a malfunction with the scanners

Chris stands up wobbling the whole way. Once he is on his feet he walks over to Destiny and picks her up.

"Thanks" Destiny walks towards the elevator and calls for it. Chris soon joins her.

"Doesn't something feel off to you" Chris walks in the elevator

"Yeah, I cant put my finger on it though" The elevator door opens and Destiny walks out to the supercomputer room. "Maybe its" The two stop as they see five kids standing around in the room

"Hey!" How did you get in here" Chris walks up to the five. He is met by one of them. A kid with short brown hair and just a little shorter then him. He is wearing brown pants and a light brown shirt with a light green one open over it.

"Hey, listen you have no to right to barge in here" The kid is in the same fighting stance as Chris.

Destiny tries to hold Chris back "Come on Chris stop"

At the same time a tall Asian girl dressed in black and short black hair was trying to hold back the other kid "Ulrich stop, you don't even know who they are"

"No Yumi they need to explain themselves"

"Wait a minute those names sounds familiar" Destiny turns and looks at the group. "But I just cant place them'

A girl with short pink hair dressed in a purple and pink sweater with pink boots and shorts comes in between the fighting pair."Listen guys I just think they are lost and didn't mean to cause any commotion"

"Well then how did you get here, and how did you know how to use the elevator?" A boy gets up from the computer chair and walks over, he has blonde hair and glasses, he is also dressed in a blue long-sleeved shirt and light brown pants

Destiny and Chris look at each-other and then back to the boy. The turn and whisper to each-other "Chris doesn't he really look familiar"

"Yeah wasn't he from that video on the computer"

"Yeah, this is getting weird"

The two continue to talk to a few minutes, the others wait for a response.

"Jeremy what are we going to do, they are going to blow our whole secret" Another boy comes from a spot against the wall and whispers in the blonde haired boy's ear

"I got it" Jeremy runs to the supercomputer and begins to type away. "I'll launch a return and then we can stop them from finding out.

"Ok good just hurry up, Ulrich is getting antsy" The Asian girl walks over and puts her hand on the chair as she watches Jeremy type.

Chris yells out to Jeremy from across the room "Before you do that, tell me are you Jeremy Belpois? The boy who found Lyoko?"

Jeremy stops typing and looks to Chris and Destiny "Well uhm yes but how do you know about that.

Chris turns white and turns to Destiny "Please tell me you know what is going on here?"

Destiny falls and sits on the floor "Xana...Its the only explanation. I don't know how he did it but he found some way to send us back in time!"

Chris lays down next to her "Well we're screwed" He closes his eyes and puts his hands over them trying to comprehend what is happening to him

"Are these guys serious do they really think they traveled in time" A new boy emerges from behind everyone." He has blonde hair with purple spots with he has in a point. He is dressed in a purple long sleeved-shirt on top of a red tank and jeans.

Yumi adds in a word of advisement."Odd, we travel in time"

"Oh yeah" Odd rubs the back of his head "Well still how do they know about Xana and Lyoko"

The pink haired girl walks over to Jeremy "Jeremy? What do you think? Should we trust them?" The four await Jeremy's response.

Jeremy takes off his glasses, rubs his eyes and puts them back on. He turns to face everyone. "What do you know about Lyoko?"

Destiny looks up at Jeremy and the others. "It's a virtual computer world with vast amounts of information controlled by a sentient program named Xana" Destiny stands up.

"That's right" Jeremy places his hands together and rests his head on them. "Have you been to Lyoko?"

"I haven't but he has" Destiny points to Chris who looks up

Jeremy turns back to the screen and begins to type

"Can I scan him? If you really have been in Lyoko there should be a virtual identity for you somewhere on the network.

"Yes. Chris get up"

"You expect me to trust these guys, we don't even know if this is real" Chris waves his arms around in disbelief.

Destiny smacks Chris in the back of the head "You felt that didn't you"

Chris grumbles and heads to the elevator.

"You guys go too I want you in if something starts to go haywire"

"Finally some action" Odd runs to the elevator and makes it in before Chris

Chris looks at him and them puts his hands in his pockets, waiting for the others. The the other kids pile in the elevator Destiny walks over to Jeremy.

The pink haired girl stops and looks at Destiny

"You too Alieta, I may need you to read some information."

"Yeah sorry" She meets the others in the elevator and they travel down.

Everyone is staring at Chris in the elevator. Chris starts to notice

"Can I help anyone here" As he turns his head to look at them they turn their heads away. The door opens. "I guess not" Chris walks over to the scanner and steps inside

"Good luck" Ulrich adds in before the doors close in a dull unmanageable voice.

"Do you think these guys are for real?" Odd steps in one scanner.

"Only one way to find out" Ulrich steps in the last one.

...

...

Jeremy is typing away at the computer "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd. Virtualization! He awaits for their responses

"We're here einstein. Wheres the new guy" Odd and Ulrich walk around in the forest sector. Odd is dressed in the same way in the real world only now he has purple cat paws. Ulrich is dressed in an orange and black samurai outfit and matching orange headband.

"Just a second. I need all the computer power so I'm sending you guys first, Alieta and Yumi should be coming soon" Jeremy types again "Scanner Alieta, Scanner Yumi, Transfer Alieta, Transfer Yumi, Virtualization!" Again he awaits their response

The two land just behind Ulrich and Odd. Yumi is wearing a female Japanese samurai outfit and Alieta is wearing a pint shirt atop a white one with a short pink skirt and white leggings.

"Ok Jeremy we are here" Alieta meets the two boys with Yumi right behind her.

"Ok then here we go" Jeremy starts to type but then stops

Destiny looks at the screen "Whats wrong"

"I don't have a identity for him but the virtualization process is going off without a problem" Jeremy regains himself and starts to type again "Scanner Chris, Transfer Chris, Virtualization!"

A flash of light surrounds Chris and before he knows it he is being virtualized in Lyoko. "Home sweet home" Chris takes out his sword and marvels at it a bit before putting it back.

"That's a cool sword but do you know how to use it" Ulrich takes out his katana and gets in a fighting stance.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Chris takes his sword and rests it on his shoulder "Whenever you're ready tough guy" He gives Ulrich a devilish smile

"Ulrich do you have to do this right now" Yumi tries to get a hold of the situation

"Yah! Super-Sprint" Ulrich runs at Chris with incredible speed as he meets Chris he takes a swing with his katana. Chris moved out of the way ever so slightly.

"Nice Try" Chris launches at Ulrich and slices with his big sword. Ulrich's katana meets Chris' blade. The two go back and forth for a few minutes, each slashing and meeting each-others weapon. Ulrich tries a horizontal slash but Chris jumps out of the way just in time

"Lighting slash!" As Chris yells from his increased height, his sword begins to glow, when he tries to hit Ulrich he misses, however when Chris' sword hit the ground a beam of light came out and moved towards and hitting Ulrich. Ulrich falls on his back losing his sword. Ulrich groans for a little bit

Chris puts his sword away and goes to help Ulrich up. He extends his hand but Ulrich pushes him away. "I'm fine, I can do it myself." Ulrich stands up and finds his sword, he then turns his back to Chris.

"Well now that that is all squared away lets get you guys back to earth so we can think of a plan"

"Fine with me, theirs too much awkwardness in this air, I think I'm choking on it" Odd holds his throat and gags as he is devirtualized.

Chris watches the others get devirtualized and waits for his turn. Once everyone is back on earth they all meet in the supercomputer room.

...

...

"Look I don't know how the two got here or how we're going to get them back, all I know is that for now their here to help us and we are going to accept that." Jeremy gets up and starts for the elevator. "Everyone clear on that"

Various yes' are heard as they pile into the elevator. Yumi stops Ulrich before they go inside. "What was that about" She puts her hands on her hips as she awaits his answer.

"I just don't trust them, that's all." Ulrich tries not to meet Yumi's eyes.

"Well until we know for sure try to be a little nice to them ok" She stares at Ulrich "OK!"

Ulrich blushes a little "Yes"

"Good, now come on" They head into the elevator and the doors close.

Once the doors close the lights begin to flicker. As they do a figure in a black hood and cloak can be seen in the shadows. Xana's symbol burning a bright red on the top of the hood.

**Authors note: Well here it is, hope you like it. Sure took me a long time to type. Tell me what you think and keep dropping those new characters lol, i appreciate it. Hopefully my next chapter wont take as long.**


	11. A Secret Malfunction Part 2

The group is walking through the woods trying to think of a plan. The sun has started to set and the shadows of the group are projected in front of them. The snapping of twigs and crushing of leaves echo through the forest. The group is walking in a line. Jeremie and Aelita are in the middle with Chris and Destiny walking to their right. Yumi and Ulrich are walking behind them and Odd is off to the side kicking a rock.

"So whats the plan Einstein" Odd runs in front of Jeremie and begins to walk backwards.

"I don't know" Jeremie covers his mouth with his hand and starts to think. He looks up. "I guess we should start by finding a place for the two of them to stay for the day.

"Destiny could stay with me, my parents wont mind" Yumi moves next to Jeremie and Aelita.

"Well that solves one problem" Aelita nods and looks to Destiny "You wouldn't mind that right"

"I guess not" Destiny speaks in a low voice.

"What am I going to do" Chris raises his hand and and leans in front of the group.

Ulrich whispers to himself "You can leave and not come back"

Yumi hears Ulrich. She glances at him and looks back

"I got it he can bunk with you Jeremie" Aelita looks at Jeremie and smiles

Jeremie waves his hands in front of him. "No I don't think that is going to work"

"Oh and why is that" Aelita smirks

"Well its because uhm he would uhm" Jeremie continues to stutter trying to think of a reason

"Well then its settled" Aelita turns to Chris "You'll stay with Jeremie until we can think of something else."

"Cool"

"Hey don't I get a say in this" Jeremie is still trying to get a hold of the situation

Odd moves next to Jeremie and puts his arm over his shoulder "For someone so smart you seem to forget"

"Forget what"

"What the girls say go" Odd starts to laugh and is joined by Yumi and Aelita.

...

...

Back in present time, In Kara and Destiny's room. Kara's alarm starts to go off, signaling 7 o' clock

Kara tosses and turns in her bed. She swings her arm over her head knocking the clock to the floor. She sits up, stretches and yawns. She stands up and stretches again. She finds an empty bed in front of her.

"Huh wonder where she went" She turns and finds Destiny's laptop on the desk. She walks over and opens it.

"What does she have going on here?" When the computer turns on she finds that a super scan has been activated and a tower has been found. "Oh no" Kara runs out of the room and down some stairs. She winds up at the cafeteria. She scans the room and finds Elizabeth and Adam sitting at their favorite table.

"Are you gonna eat that" Adam reaches for Elizabeth's croissant while finishing his.

"Yes" Elizabeth smacks his hand away.

Kara runs up to the table and starts to catch her breath.

"Whoa Kara whats up" Elizabeth stands up to help her

"We have trouble" Kara is still breathing heavy

"What trouble" Adam finally stops eating

"Its Xana" Kara catches her breath

"We should get to the factory. Wheres Destiny?" Elizabeth starts to run out of the building

"I don't know" Kara quickly follows

"I haven't seen Chris today either" Adam follows behind with another croissant and a milk carton in his hands.

The three make their way through the pavilion and forest to the manhole. Making sure no one saw them, Elizabeth pulled the cover and the three made their way to the sewers. After the trip toughing through the sewers they made it to the ladder leading to the factory. The three climb up the ladder and run inside the factory. The each jump of the high platform and grab one of the ropes in the air. The three slide down the ropes and end up at the elevator. The press the call button and wait for it.

"Why didn't they call us sooner" Adam steps in the elevator first

"I don't know, they have their reasons"

Once the doors open they notice that Chris and Destiny are not there

"Ok this is weird" Elizabeth heads to the computer and sits in the large chair

"Well their stuff is here" Kara points at the bags in the corner of the room.

"So does anyone know how to work this thing" Elizabeth press a key and the screen started to flash "I didn't do it" She throws her hands in the air

"Here why don't you let someone who knows computers use it" Adam pushes Elizabeth off, sits down and begins to type.

"You're typing really fast do you know how to get us to Lyoko"

"No, but if you wanted to know what time it is its 7:30"

Elizabeth smacks herself in the face "That doesn't help us here" She starts to raise her voice

"Well I'm trying here"

Then a box appeared on the screen, it was Luke in front of a screen of moving pieces of computer code.

"Thank god you guys are here, we have to get you to Lyoko"

"oh geez" Elizabeth jumps and holds her chest "You scared me"

"I'm sorry" Luke moves his head to the left and right "Wheres Destiny"

"We don't know"

"Something is defiantly wrong, she never misses a scan" Adam, Elizabeth and Luke start to talk about where they could be.

"Really guys could we do this some other time, whatever Xana is doing we know it isn't good. Lets get to Lyoko and stop him." Kara breathes in deeply and goes for the elevator.

The three are stunned

"She is right, head down the scanners and I will start the virtualization process.

"You can do that?" Elizabeth starts for the elevator slowly

"Its one of the things I can do"

Elizabeth, Adam and Kara head into the elevator and get to the scanner room. They each get in one of the three scanners and await for the virtualization process. Soon a whir is head and the scan starts. Light engulfs them and they are transported to Lyoko. As the arrive their wire-form figures float above before the finalization and they drop down onto the frozen mass of the ice sector. There they find Luke waiting for them.

Back in the factory the hooded figure stands in front of the scanners.

"Good Everything is falling into Place" The figure's voice is dark, slow and a pure version of Xana's intentions

…...

…...

Back in the past

The group has split up and went their separate ways for the night

Yumi has taken Destiny with her back to her house. The two walk in the door and turn left into an walkway and head into the kitchen. The smell of different foods are flowing through the house. Yumi's dad is sitting on the couch in the joining living room reading the paper, her mom is at the stove cooking.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Destiny Scarcer. She just started at Kadic and didn't get a room yet, is it ok if she ok if she stayed with us for a couple days?"

"uh" Yumi's Dad looked up from his paper "Yes I guess that's fine" He went back to his paper

"Cool thanks Dad" Yumi heads back through the walkway and up stairs

"Yes thank you Mr. Ishiyama" Destiny follows Yumi

As they get upstairs they are met by a small boy

"Hey Yumi who's your friend" The boy gets really close to Destiny

"No one now leave us alone Hiroki" Yumi pulls Hiroki away from them and the two go into Yumi's room. Yumi throws herself on her bed and then sits up and crosses her legs.

"So sit down and tell me about yourself" Yumi offers her bed to Destiny

Destiny sits down on the corner, feeling awkward "Well what do you want to know"

"I don't know, what makes you, you"

"Well uhm I like reading and writing"

"Well that's cool, finally I meet someone else who like to read. What kind of books do you like"

"Well I like mystery's, and adventure books, but I really like books about young love"

"ooo. Then you should read this" Yumi gets up and walks over to bookshelf in the corner of the room. She grabs a book and hands it to Destiny.

Destiny reads the cover "The Forgotten boy. Whats this about?"

"Pretty much everything you just said" Yumi starts to laugh

Destiny laughs a little bit and puts the book down

"So what do your mom and dad do back in your home"

"Well my mom owns a restaurant in Paris and uhm" Destiny got real quiet for a second "well my dad died when I was 8"

"oh I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"He was murdered" Destiny closes her eyes and stays in silent for a moment

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be it's not your fault" Destiny smiles a little bit"

Yumi laughs nervously and tries to change the subject "So how do you feel about..."

"School?"

"Yeah lets go with that" Yumi starts to laugh again and is joined by Destiny.

Meanwhile, Chris is with Jeremie back at Kadic.

Chris plops down on the cot that Ulrich and Odd were able to give and stretches. "Ahhh"

Jeremie sits down on his bed and starts to think

"So Chris"

"Yeah"

"Can you tell me what led you to be sent here"

"Well" Chris closes his eyes and tries to recall "I was helping fix one of the scanners when Destiny pushed me inside one. When she tried to help me up the scanner closed behind us and the next thing I know we were on the floor in the scanner room.

"Fascinating" Jeremie started to type on his large desktop computer. "hmm" Jeremie brings one of his hands to his mouth

"What is it" Chris rolls of his cot and hits the floor "Ow" Chris gets up and walks to Jeremie rubbing the back of his head.

"Well theoretically if Xana found a way to get into the supercomputer, he could change the return to the past program to make it jump back farther then it was meant to."

"Well that doesn't explain why the scanner closed on us"

"True. I'm going to keep working on this"

"Ok while you do that, I'm going to go to sleep" Chris turns and stubs his toe on an open drawer in Jeremie's dresser "Owwww" Chris hops around the room holding his foot

"Oh watch out the bottom drawer doesn't close all the way." Jeremie chuckles quietly and continues to type

"Yeah I got that" Chris sits back down and stares at Jeremie laughing while rubbing his toe.

…...

…...

Back in the present

The four are running through the ice sector

"Do we have any clue where we are going" Elizabeth finally stops

"Well I was following Luke" Adam stands in front of her. Luke and Kara also stop

Elizabeth turns to Luke. "So Adam do you have a plan?"

"Well no, but I figured we should head to a tower and start a search for any activated towers."

"Good plan I like that" Kara points to Luke

"Ok then, we should go then, the tower shouldn't be too far away now." Luke starts to run again.

"Ugh I hate running" Adam tries to keep up with the rest of his little group.

…...,

…...

Back in the past. Jeremie's Room.

Jeremie is sitting in his computer chair with Aelita standing next to him leaning against the desk. Yumi and Ulrich are sitting on Jeremie's bed and across from them Odd and Destiny were sitting on the cot. Chris is leaning on the door facing Jeremie with his arms crossed.

"Ok so whats the plan Einstein?" Odd lays back on the cot with his head touching the wall.

"Well I think we should go to the factory and see if we could find a way to get them back to wherever they came from."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Yumi sits up on the bed.

Aelita quickly agrees with Yumi "Yeah Jeremie how"

"Well" Jeremie puts his head down for a second and then brings it back up "I was thinking it I could isolate the algorithm inside the return program I could modify the resultant and"

Ulrich raises his hand "In English please"

Jeremie sighs and starts again "If I could find the right program I could modify the return to send us into the future."

"But the returns were not meant to do that. Just how much do you have to change"

"Its going to be a lot Aelita but we have to try"

"You're right, we have to try"

Destiny finally speaks "Thank you"

Before anyone could say anyone else a knocking came from the door.

A loud screeching voice came from the other side of the door"Ulrich! I know your in there"

Ulrich groans "God does she ever give up" Ulrich gets up and opens the door a crack to answer "What do you want Sissy"

While Ulrich tries to get rid of Sissy the rest of the groups start to talk again.

"Anyway while you guys are here you will need to keep a low profile."

"Ha no problem" Chris steps away from the door and sits down next to Yumi

"Ok, once we are done with classes we will head to the factory and try to get you guys back"

"Sounds good Jeremie" Destiny stands up "So what do we wait here until then.

"Well one of you will have to, one of you can walk around with us"

"Why only one of us"

"Well, I called the school saying that a student will be coming today to sample Kadic"

Yumi starts to add in "That's great but why just one"

"Well that's all the space they had"

"Well its better then nothing" Odd jumps up "So which one is going"

"Well there's only one way to decide" Chris leans towards Destiny "Rock, Paper, Scissors" He holds out his hand and waves it three times" He looks at Destiny with a smirk on her face. He sighs then leans back. "Or I could just stay

"Thanks Chris" Destiny walks towards the door. "So lets go"

They say their goodbyes and the six walk outside leaving Chris.

"Well guess I'll take a nap" Chris goes back to sleep within minutes.

…...

…...

Back in the Present. In a Lyoko Tower.

Luke is typing away on the above platform with Adam, Elizabeth, and Kara waiting below

Adam calls above "Almost done up there! I'm dieing of boredom down here."

Luke widens his eyes and moves away from the terminal. He then floats back down. "I found it!"

"Took you long enough" Kara quickly jumps up and stands next to Adam

"Where is it"

"Its deep in the forest sector"

"Well lets go" Elizabeth was about to jump off the platform when Luke stops her. "What?"

"Well this tower is surrounded by a small army of Xana's monsters. Whatever he is doing with that tower he is really making sure we don't get to it."

"So whats the plan" Adam, Kara, and Elizabeth begin staring at Luke.

"Why do I have to think of it"

"Well you seem like you know exactly what to do all the time"

"Ok fine just give me a minute." Luke gets lost in thought. "I got it"

"I knew you would eventually"

"Ok here's the plan, the three of you will draw the monsters away from the tower so I can make it to there."

Kara starts to complain "Why do we have to be the bait"

"Because that's the plan"

"Ugh fine"

"Good now follow me" Luke jumps off the platform with the three not far behind. The four fall through the back abyss of the tower network until the phase through the wall of a tower in the forest sector. Luke comes through first with Adam, Elizabeth, and Kara not far behind.

Kara stops and shakes her entire body "ooo that felt weird"

Adam agrees and walks ahead a little bit. "So where is the tower"

"It should be in this direction" Luke points east

"So lets go" The group agrees with Elizabeth and starts to run eastward to find the activated tower.

…...

…...

Back in the past. In Jeremie's room

Chris is sleeping on the cot snoring away when a loud knock from the door shuck him awake

A familiar voice is hear on the other side of the door "Hey who's in there"

"Geez Jim ever take a day off" Chris gets up and jumps around looking somewhere to hid. He tries to hide under the bed with little success.

The doorknob begins to shake "Hey why is this door locked"

"Chris looks around the room for a place to hide. He looks at Jeremie's dresser with a look of contemplation. After her hears the knob shake again he decides to try it.

He opened the double doors and moved the bulk of Jeremie's clothes to the side and jumped inside. Once he was inside he found that the doors did not close well when he was in. He tried to pull the doors shut while the door continues to shake.

The door opens a crack and Jim steps a foot in "Who's in here" Before Jim stepped in more he was stopped by a familiar voice

"Jim what are you doing"

"Mr. Delmas well I was just" Jim closes the door and the two voices begin to trail off.

As the voices disappear Chris sighs in relief. When he does one of the dresser drawers break off and Chris falls to the floor. He stands up and shakes himself off.

"Well if I stay here any longer I might destroy the entire school" Chris opens the door and peeks his head out. He looks up and down the hall and slips out.

Chris walks downstairs and finds his way to the field. He walks to the bleachers and finds a seat. He watches the sky when a girl comes rushing towards him. She is tall with black shoulder length hair with a yellow hair band. She has a pink shirt with a yellow flower on it, with dark purple pants and a matching skirt. She is followed by two boys one with short blonde hair dressed in a blue sports jersey with red shorts, and one with short black hair and glasses and acne. He is dressed in a green collard shirt and black pants.

"Ulrich there you are" The girl is shocked to find Chris

Chris looks at her with vast skepticism. "No,no its not" Chris stares at her while she tries to piece it together. He looks behind her and see's the hooded figure the haunts his dreams. The figure looks towards Chris and then disappears into the forest. Chris gets up and starts to run for the forest. Sissy's voice is hear as he gets farther and farther away.

"Hey I wasn't done with you" Sissy stomps her feet is anger. She turns and pushes her two lackey's out of the way and makes her way back into the school.

In science class, as if on cue Jeremie's laptop begins to beep. With Aelita sitting next to him she awaits the reason.

Jeremie takes out his laptop under the table and looks at it. He shuts it and puts it back into his bag. He gets hit with a paper ball. He turns around and looks at Odd and Ulrich.

"Whats going on Einstein"

"What do you think, its Xana call Yumi."

"Got it" They turn back to their normal positions. Odd puts his head down and calls Yumi.

"Yumi. Quick listen fast its Xana so find the new girl and get to the factory as soon as possible."

"I got it" Yumi hangs up and raises her hand in her history class. "Excuse me sir can I go to the infirmary?"

As soon as they can the four leave the science class and head to the back of the school near the woods. They are soon met by Yumi and Destiny. To the group's surprise Chris is waiting for them near the entrance of the woods leaning on a tree.

"Ready?" The group runs to the sewers and through them to the factory entrance. One by one they swing down the rope and get into the elevator.

"Ok guys head to Lyoko, whatever Xana is planning I have a feeling its going to be big" The doors open and Jeremie and Destiny get out to the supercomputer monitor room. The look back to the five warriors. "Good luck guys"

"Since when do we need luck" Odd laughs while the rest wait for him to stop. The doors close and reopen in the scanner room.

"Ladies first" Odd bows and motions to the scanners.

"What a gentleman" Yumi rolls her eyes and steps into the first scanner with Aelita in the next.

Chris walks into the last one and the doors close on all three.

Back in the supercomputer Jeremie is typing away. "Ok I am going to start the virtualization process."

He types again "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Chris, Scanner and Virtualization."

A white light surrounds the three in the scanners signaling the transfer to Lyoko. Their bodies are show in the air as wire frames. The color soon is returned to them and they are made into their virtual self's.

"Wow I missed this" Chris grabs his sword and looks around for any monsters He continues to look as Ulrich and Odd land on the sector.

The four are in the forest sector a land of green grass like platforms and tall trees that seem to go on forever. Jeremie's voice is heard in their heads "Ok guys the tower should be to the west near the end of the sector.

Back in the supercomputer room Jeremie looks at the hologram map of Lyoko "it cant be this easy"

The four continue to run through the sector when they stop and hide behind a large computer generated tree.

Aelita calls out "Jeremie we found the tower but it is heavily guarded" She looks at the tower. She finds two tarantulas, three Bloks and five hornets.

"Hey look at that" Odd points to the top of the tower A hooded figure is floating at the top on its back surrounded by the red aurora given off by the tower.

"What is that" Jeremie starts to type. After a few minutes a I.d card came on the screen. The hooded figure was shown on the picture. "Its a new monster from our friend Xana and from what I can see its really strong. I'll run some tests on it but for now deactivate the tower.

"Finally" Ulrich runs out with his sword in his hands. Chris quickly follows in the same stance

"Guys wait" Yumi tries to grab the two but runs out of time.

"Face it Yumi there's no stopping them" Odd jumps around the tree and starts to run on all fours towards the enemies.

Yumi goes to help the others when a Krab comes out of now where and starts to attack her

Jeremie continues to type "Yumi stay and protect Aelita"

…...

…...

Back in the present, Forest Sector

Adam, Elizabeth, Kara, and Luke are battling an army of Xana. Mostly Bloks and Hornets.

Elizabeth shoots an arrow taking down a Blok. "Yeah I got it" A rolling sound is heard and a large black ball comes down and faces Elizabeth. She readies an arrow. The ball opens up showing Xana's symbol in the middle held together by muscle type growths. Elizabeth fires the arrow and the ball fires a wall of energy, the wall destroys the arrow and devirtualizes Elizabeth.

"Liz!" Kara runs towards the ball with her daggers at the ready.

The ball fires another wall of energy towards Kara. Kara puts her hands up to try to block the blast when she is tackled by Adam. Adam quickly flips and stands back up.

"Are you crazy, that thing is really powerful. Liz is fine now come on." Adam helps Liz up and the two run away from the ball.

"What is that again" Kara and Adam meet up with Luke.

"Its a mega tank, and I see Xana gave them a little power boost. But enough is enough" Luke runs towards the mega tank with his red energy orbs in his hands. As the mega tank opens up to ready its blast Luke jumps on the tank and fires his orbs right in its center. Luke jumps off and the tank explodes.

Kara and Adam stare in amazement. Their joy is cut short by a laser blast hitting Kara from a nearby Blok. Adam runs toward the Blok and slices it. Adam watches as it explodes. He turns back to Kara. "See piece of" Adam is cut short by a barrage of lasers from a nearby swarm of hornets devirtualizaing him instantly.

"Adam no" Kara runs towards the hornets and jumps towards them using the cluster of trees near her.

"Spiral Twister" Kara begins to spin in mid air sucking the hornets into the vortex. As she lands the hornets are being devirtualized in the vortex. "Awesome" Kara jumps up in joy and turns around to find Luke. He is walking towards her with nothing else their. "Luke did you defeat all of those things"

Luke nods

"Cool"

They start to walk toward the tower when a hooded figure appears in front of him. The figure sends a blast towards Kara devirtualizing her instantly.

"Kara!" Luke readies his energy orbs.

"So Luke, it's just me and you" Xana's symbol starts to glow on the figures hood.

"Guess you found a new puppet huh Xana"

Luke watches as the figure morphs into a darker version of him. The figure looks just like Luke except the figure had dark, grayish skin and black hair. Xana's symbol was on his forehead in red and he had two white energy orbs in his hands. The figure begins a devilish laugh

The two begin to fight. Each clash of their orbs produced a giant flash of white light.

Adam, Kara, and Elizabeth are watching the battle from the Supercomputer. Adam puts on the headset and tries to talk to Luke

"Come on Luke you can do it"

"Thanks but I'd rather not talk right now"

"Right sorry."

…...

…...

Back in the past, Forest Sector.

Yumi and odd have been devirtualized and there is only one tarantula left. Chris and Ulrich are still fighting each other.

"Guys can you focus and get Aelita to the tower safely."

"Fine I got this tarantula" Chris runs towards it

"No I got it" Ulrich also starts for the tarantula

After dodging a few blasts both Ulrich and Chris cut into the tarantula devirtualizaing it.

"I got it" Chris starts

"What are you talking about my blade was in first" Ulrich and Chris start to fight as Aelita walks towards the tower

"Boys" Aelita laughs when the figure from the top of the tower comes down almost pushing her off the sector.

Ulrich and Chris notice and take out their swords and started to face the hooded monster.

Ulrich started again "I can do it myself"

"No I can do it"

The monster looked at the two and then at their weapons. After a few seconds the monster generated a sword from its right arm. It was much longer then Chris' and Ulrich's swords.

"Listen guys this thing is much stronger then the both of you. So could you put your pride away for a second a work together."

The two speak at the same time "I can do it" and rush towards the figure. The hooded figure raises its sword and slashes the two boys without even moving. Chris and Ulrich are sent flying and hit trees.

"Guys you only have 40 lift points left you have to work together and defeat this thing before it devirtualizes Aelita"

The two get up and look at each-other.

"Look we have to protect Aelita and the only way to do that is to work together, so can we do this together?" Ulrich holds out his hand

Chris looks at it and then shakes it "Lets do it" The two run towards the figure with swords ready.

Ulrich stops in front of the figure "Triplicate" Ulrich clones himself to and two other "Ulrichs" surround the figure

As the figure battle the Ulrichs Chris runs and jumps over the middle Ulrich slashing the figure to the ground.

"Aelita get to the tower" Chris and Ulrich face off to the figure while Aelita heads for the tower.

The figure growls and runs past the two boys towards Aelita

"Ulrich grab my hand" Chris grabs Ulrich and throws him to the tower.

Ulrich finds himself above the figure "Impact!" Ulrich thrusts his sword into the figure finding him devirtualize while Aelita makes it into the tower.

The two boys walk to each-other.

"We make a pretty good team" Chris puts his sword away

"We do" Ulrich puts his sword away and the two shake hands while the tower's turns from red to blue.

…...

…...

Back in the present. Forest Sector

Luke is on the ground with Xana-Luke standing above him

"Well Luke, it looks like you have lost. And with your defeat meats the end of this world. The figure begins to laugh when a crack of light light appears on Xana-Luke's chest

"No there should have been more time" The crack gets larger and larger until it explodes leaving Luke alone on the sector.

Luke sighs, gets up and limps to the tower.

Adam's voice is heard again "Luke what are you doing"

"I want to try one last thing, one last thing to bring the two back" Luke phases through the tower and floats up to the terminal. "Launching Lyoko formatting protocol 1" Luke types on the screen once more. "Return!" A white bubble appears from the abyss under the tower and comes out of the supercomputer and engulfs the factory.

…...

…...

Back in the past. In the supercomputer room.

The six are relaxing. Ulrich and Chris are laughing together and cracking jokes

"Well you guys are all buddy buddy now" Yumi smiles and crosses her arms.

Destiny stands next to Chris smiling.

Then cracks and whistles are heard from the supercomputer. Jeremie turns around and works on the computer "That''s odd"

"What" Aelita walks over

"Something is launching a return and I can't stop it. Everyone get ready"

A white bubble comes out of the computer and surrounds the factory.

…...

…...

Back in the present. Supercomputer Room

Chris and Destiny are on the floor in the scanner room

Destiny gets up and holds her head. "Oh my head"

Chris gets up and looks around "I think we're back"

Destiny takes out her phone "Yeah same date and time as when we left"

The two jump in joy and hug each-other. They break apart. Chris clears his throat "So we have to find out what just happened"

"Yeah" Destiny starts to smile nervously "But later, I'm tired"

"Yeah me too" Chris stretches and calls for the elevator.

They pile in the elevator. As the doors close Destiny kisses Chris on the cheek "Thanks"

"Well it is uhm" Chris studders and starts to blush as the doors shut and the elevator moves up.

...

...

**Author's note: Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the next chapter. I may be taking a little break on this story to work on another one. I MAY, thats the main thing. I might stick in Code Lyoko I might switch to a different topic. I haven't decided yet. I'll see you guys in my next update.**


	12. Tunnel Work

In the cafeteria, Kara, Elizabeth, Chris, Adam and Destiny are sitting at their normal table near the middle window eating breakfast. The clatter of plates and trays engulf the room accompanied by the multiple voices of the students. Adam is shoveling in his eggs while the others talk.

"So where did you guys go" Elizabeth takes a bit out of her croissant.

Destiny leans in "Ok so I know it sounds crazy but we went to the past"

The other three begin to laugh. "Ok don't tell us then" Adam tries to stop laughing but cant help himself

Chris leans to Destiny "I told you they wouldn't believe it"

"Yeah guess your right"

The group goes back and starts to eat again.

Chris stops and begins to talk "So Adam did you ever study for your math test"

Adam's eyes widened and he rocketed out of the cafeteria "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" Adam's voice is heard as he rushes to his room.

Elizabeth leans back to try and see where Adam went with no luck.

"I guess that's a no" Chris finishes the last of his breakfast.

A ring emerges from Destiny's bag. She looks and finds it is coming from her laptop. She quietly opens it under the table and peers at the screen she finds a red exclamation mark on the screen. She closes her laptop and shoves it back in her bag

"What was that about" asked Kara before taking a sip of her juice

"Nothing, I'll see you guys later ok" Destiny gathers her things and leaves the cafeteria without another word

"Whats her deal" inquired Elizabeth

"Who knows" Chet stretches his arms out. "Come on, lets go" Chris leads the group out of the cafeteria in search of something to do before class

...

...

Meanwhile in the factory

Destiny exits the elevator, throws her stuff on the floor and sits in front of the supercomputer

A box soon came on the screen with a image of Luke. "Hello Destiny, how are you"

"I'm fine. Have you noticed anything unusual on Lyoko?"

"No, I haven't. Why"

"I got a signal about something"

"Well I could take a look around Lyoko and see if there's anything"

"Ok, I'll be right back. I have to go get something from my room"

"Got it" Luke stood up from inside his tower and walked out into the forest sector to look around.

...

...

Meanwhile underground within France's railroad system a dark shadow squeezes its way out of a electrical socket and reaches a nearby train's control panel. The panel begins to flash and shake. The electric doors shut and the train takes off. Leaving passengers screaming inside

...

...

Back at Kadic

Destiny finally made it to her room. She opens the door and walks to her dresser. After a few minutes of rummaging through the various drawers she found a CD and held it up. "Yes I found it" she exclaimed

As she begins to leave down the hall she is spotted by a teacher

"Ms. Scarcer" Destiny had found the attention of of one of the teachers assigned to petrol the halls. A tall thin and lanky man with scraggly hair, dressed in orange pants and white dress shirt with a matching orange tie.

Destiny stops and turns, groaning all the way. "Mr. Safell"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Well you see sir I forgot my homework in my room and I just had to run up to get it" Destiny was lieng through her teeth but she didn't feel like just going to class, she had more important things on her mind.

"You know no students are allowed on this floor during school hours" Mr. Safell was in the middle of saying some other generic statement when the school began to shake.

While Mr. Safell was distracted, Destiny sneaked away down a nearby stairwell.

Once the shaking stopped Mr. Safell was surprised to see that Destiny wasn't there. He continued to scratch his head as he started back down the halls.

As the bell rings to signal the end of one class students once again fill the ground floor hallways of Kadic. Among the mess Chris and Adam join back up

Adam has his hands covering his face as he groans.

Chris began to guide Adam through the crowed halls while he was distracted in his self pity. "I told you to study"

Adam doesn't say anything, he just continues to groan.

After minutes of walking the halls Chris and Adam soon find Elizabeth and Kara

"Hi" said Elizabeth full of pep and joy

Adam is still groaning

"I'm guessing he didn't do too good on that math test"

"That would be correct" Chris looked at Adam and began to chuckle a little bit

Kara begins to look around the crowd of students. "Hey" she goes on to say "Has anyone seen Destiny"

The group looks quizzical at each other

Elizabeth was the first to respond"I haven't seen her since breakfast"

Then Chris "Me either

Adam sighed and then replied "Same"

"That's weird she doesn't normally just disappear like that"

"Well I'm sure she is fine" said Elizabeth

Seemingly out of nowhere Jessica shows up, in casual clothes mind you and pushes her way next to Chris. "Hey guys what are we talking about"

Chris sighs and is the first one to start talking "About a math test"

"ooo fun" Jessica starts to giggle

"Uhm Jessica are you ok" asked Elizabeth. Shocked that Jessica wasn't insulting any of them yet, or pulling Chris away or anything.

"Why I'm perfectly alright I just want to hang out with my best friends"

"Right. Hey guys we better go, Jim needs us for that job remember" Adam tries to get them away

Chris jumped on this opportunity "Oh yeah we better go bye" Pushing the group farther away

Jessica walks away and meets her friends behind one of the corners.

"So did it work"

"NO. He didn't even look at me"

"Don worry if it isn't this time, you'll get him next time"

"You're right" Jessica perks up "I'll get him soon enough"

After sneaking past some more teachers and students, Destiny made her way back to the factory.

She sits down in front of the supercomputer and awaits Luke's response. "Luke are you there?"

Luke is running along the plateau's of the desert sector, the artificial sun surrounding the sector. "I'm here Destiny."

"Ok well have you found anything?" Destiny begins to type various code sequences into the screen

The swift clicks of the keys send noise into the ever silent factory.

...

...

Meanwhile on Lyoko

Luke had made his way to the dim, ridged region of the Mountain sector. He begins to feel a slight vibration in the ground. "Destiny I think I found something" He calls out

Destiny pulls up the Mountain sector on the screen. "What is it?"

"I feel vibrations, it might be Xana" Luke kneels down to the ground to feel the vibrations closer

"Can you figure out where they are coming from?"

Luke stands up and begins to run through the sector. He soon finds wires slung through the plateau, the very same that connect the sector to each other. They begin to glow with red pulses. He stops where the wires are growing in intensity and hide behind a tall ridge. He looks beyond the ridge to find the activated tower guarded by a swarm of Xana's monsters. The swarm consisted of three Krabs and a group of five hornets.

"Looks like Xana really doesn't want us inside"

"That's for sure". Destiny brings up the stats for the creatures. "Luke you better get out of there, these are some tough guys to try to take on by yourself"

"Right" Luke began to run again, this time in the complete opposite direction.

...

...

Back at Kadic

Chris is his science class with Mrs. Hertz at the helm. The class is full, every seat full, well all except for one.

Mrs. Hertz turns to face the class and finds the desk empty. "Has anyone seen Ms. Scarcer today?"

Various no's from the crowd answer her question. She goes to walk to the door as Chris speaks up.

"She is at the nurse" He said quickly hoping she would buy it.

"Oh" Mrs. Hertz walks back to the board and begins to write again. "Very well then"

Chris sighs in relief. As the class continues, the ground begins to shake. Everyone starts to look up in shock. It stops after a few brief moments.

"Just a tremor, happens all the time" Dismissed Ms. Hertz.

Chris was still nervous "Xana?" he thought to himself. He slowly took his phone out of his pocket, keeping an eye on Ms. Hertz. "No messages" he said to himself. He put his phone away, still feeling nervous about the previous events

As the underground train controlled by Xana began to move faster and faster, the foundation of Kadic grew weaker and weaker

Destiny's face grew a state of panic. "Oh no, Luke they spotted you look out"

Luke turns to find a group of hornets chasing him. "Destiny if it's not too much trouble, can I please have some help over here"

"I'm working on it" Destiny pulls up a phone on her screen and begins to call Chris

Walking down the hall Chris finds his phone ringing, he stops and answers it.

"Chris thank god you answered, we have a problem"

"I'll say. Where are you, I can't keep covering for you"

"At the factory, Luke needs help"

"Ok I'll get Adam and meet you there as soon as we can"

Chris hangs up and looks around to see Adam and Elizabeth coming towards him.

"Hey" Adam was the first to join.

"Come on we have to get to the factory" Chris cut off the two from speaking again.

They simply nod to each other and follow Chris

Kara sees the three running to the forest and attempts to catch up to them. However she is stopped by a teacher and forced to go back inside. She complies, grumbling all the way. As she enters the school begins to shake once more.

...

...

At the factory

The three just got out of the elevator and ran to Destiny

"What's going on" said Chris who was the first one there

"Luke is trapped and is losing life points fast. Get down to the scanners"

The three nod and make their way back to Lyoko.

"Luke hold on help is on the way"

"Soon I hope" Luke continues to hide

Destiny begins to type as the three step into the scanners. Once the doors close Destiny begins the virtualization process. "Transfer Chris. Transfer Elizabeth. Transfer Adam. Scanner. Virtualization!" Destiny presses one last key sending the warriors to Luke's rescue.

At Kadic things were getting much worse. The shaking hasn't ceased and a state of panic has overcome the school. "We're all going to die" said one frightened student. Jim was trying to calm everyone down when he felt the ground moving. He looked up and saw that the windows were getting dark. He began to run and scream as well.

Kara took out her phone and tried to call Destiny but the confusion within the school caused her to drop her phone. She began to chase after it as it was kicked down the hall.

...

...

Meanwhile

Chris, Adam, and Elizabeth began to virtualize in the mountain sector. As the touch down they try to find Luke.

Chris calls out. "Destiny we are here, where is Luke"

Destiny begins to type. "Just go north from your position you can't miss it"

The three nod at each other and begin to run.

Figures soon grow in the distance.

"When she's right she's right" Chris placed a hand on his sword. Adam did the same.

While Chris and Adam ran towards the group of Xana's welcoming committee. Elizabeth stayed back a little bit. Aiming and firing arrows as she does so.

Adam and Chris find the attention of the pack and is met by a barrage of lasers. Adam runs to the side to avoid them while Chris stayed in the path blocking them.

As Adam tries to get away he is met by a hornet, as he goes to attack it is destroyed by a couple of Elizabeth's arrows. Adam nods and continues to find a Krab in his path. The krab fires a laser at Adam knocking him to the floor. Adam responds by jumping off a nearby cliff, landing directly on the Krab. He sends his swords through it's weak stop, waiting the devirtualization.

Chris however is not having a easy enough time. The hornets swarmed him and he was getting hit left and right

"Chris get out of there you're losing too many life points" Destiny watches as Chris' points go lower and lower.

Chris deflects a laser, sending it right back at one hornet, destroying it. He moves away to avoid getting hit and finds himself right next to Luke. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't you go to the tower"

"I have been trying, its not exactly a cake walk you know"

"Ok we'll cover you just go" Chris jumps out from behind the rock and begins his assault on the other Krabs along side Adam.

As those two fought the Krab's, Luke was beginning to make his way to the tower, with Elizabeth not far behind him.

Kadic academy was almost fully engulfed in the earth.

"This is it , the end" Jim rubbed his brow

"Way to be optimistic Jim" Kara stated as she finally grabbed her phone.

As Luke and Elizabeth became inches from the tower, another group of hornets came by. Causing Luke to get hit by another laser, making him fall to the floor.

"Go" motioned Liz as she fired her arrows at the hornets.

Just as one of the lasers was about to hit Luke he made it inside the tower. He then walked to the middle of the platform and floated up to the terminal. Once he imputed the code "Lyoko" the monitors around him fell.

Kadic had stopped sinking into the earth and Jim had finally stopped crying

Destiny sighed in relief. "Close one" She type a familiar line of code. As she spoke the words "Return to the past now" a white bubble grew out of the computer and surrounded the factory.

They were once again back at the breakfast table

"Seems Xana is getting more brave with his towers" started Destiny.

"Yeah but I can't shake the feeling we're missing something" replied Chris

"What" Kara, Adam and Liz said at the same time

"I don't know, just a feeling I have."


	13. All for one

In the factory, Destiny was typing on her keys, keeping an eye on her friends in Lyoko as she does so.

"So guys how do you like your new vehicles?" Destiny asked them

Chris speeds up on his new board. It was black, with a white trim surrounding it. "I love it" Chris begins to yell in excitement

"I know right" Adam speeds up next to him on his new bike. The new vehicle was light blue with a white engine on its back along with white trim. "Destiny you have outdone yourself"

"I'll say" Kara was off to the side playing with her new weapon. A type of chain mail weapon she has named her "Flying claws"

"Thanks guys" Destiny laughs a little bit on her side of the screen

"How do you control this thing!" yelled Elizabeth as she swerves on the new hovercraft she received. Within a moment she collides into a tree and falls off. "Can I have a different one?" She calls out

"No." Destiny reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone, after checking the time she calls back out to her fiends. "We should call it a day guys, it's almost past curfew"

"Ok whenever you're ready" Christopher lands near Kara

The rest of the lyoko group gathered near Chris and began to wait

Destiny types on her keys" Starting the devirtualization process" Destiny presses a key and begins to bring her friends back from lyoko

..

Once everyone is present they gather at the monitor.

"You guys go ahead there is something I have to check" Destiny takes a CD out of her back and uploads it to the system

"Ok whatever you say. Later" Adam leads the group to the elevator. The all wave goodbye as the doors close.

..

Luke's screen had jumped on Destiny's monitor "Destiny what is it that you are trying to do?"

"Well" Destiny starts "There has to be something I'm missing, there has to be an easier was to defeat Xana. Something that Jeremie and all the others did"

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"We'll find out soon enough" Destiny continued to type on her keys.

Meanwhile, Kara, Elizabeth, Adam, and Chris finally made it out of the sewer

"Aw man I'm so late, I really have to go" Adam runs off through the woods to the streets without another word.

Chris looks at his friends. "We should go before Jim finds out that we're not in our rooms" Kara and Elizabeth nod and begin to walk to Kadic

..

Adam runs through the dark streets turning corners with the wind at his back. Within minutes he winds up in front of his home. He slowly walks up to the gate and gently opens and closes it. He tip toes to his door and pushes it open so gently. As he gets inside he is shocked by a light.

"Adam! Where have you been!" An women approaches him, only slightly older then him

"Oh hi Maxine. You're still up?" Adam chuckles nervously

"Of course I'm still up, Where have you been, it's after one" She crosses her arms

"I was uhm..." Adam tries to think of an excuse

"What excuse are you going to try this time. I've heard them all." She raises an eyebrow

"I was at school?" Adam tries

"I doubt it. Go to your room. I'll deal with you in the morning" She points up the stairs

"Ok" Adam puts his head down and climbs the stairs

"What am I going to do with you" She whispers as she goes back to shut off the light

..

..

**Back at the factory**

"Destiny while I agree with your intent, I think you should stop for tonight"

"What why" Destiny stops typing for a moment

"Well I have come to understand that you need to rest your mind if you are to have energy"

"But I'm close, I can't stop now"

"I promised your team to stop you if you go too long"

"Just a few more minutes"

"No. You must sleep" Luke begins to close the windows on Destiny's screen

"No I need to work"

"I am saving your work, it will be here when you return"

"Luke come on"

"I am sorry but I made a promise, and on earth I am to understand that you must keep it"

"Fine! I'll go" Destiny grabs her bag in a huff and walked to the elevator.

"Good night Destiny" calls out Luke as the elevator closes.

..

..

**Back at Adam's house.**

Adam is in his kitchen eating breakfast. As he does so Maxine walks in accompanied with a man looking around the same age.

"Adam what is this about you coming home late night after night"

"Well Kevin it's because uhm" Adam puts his cereal down

"There are no more excuses anymore Adam. If you come home late one more night" Maxine raises her voice

"Calm down Max. Adam you have once more chance. If you continue to come home late, serious action _will _be needed. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes Kevin" Adam inhales the rest of his breakfast and runs past them. "Ok got to go. Bye"

"Kevin why do you have to be so easy on him." Maxine sits down at the table

Kevin leans on the kitchen counter. "You remember when mom died, how long it took him to get over it"

"Yes I remember" Maxine looks away from Kevin to avoid another glare

"I just think he needs a little slack, high school is hard enough. You know"

"I know, I went through it too"

"So you can be a little leaner on him" Kevin grabs an apple off the counter and takes a bite out of it.

..

..

**Back at Kadic**

The gang is at the vending machines

Adam walks past them and dumps a coin into the machine. He turns back once he gets his drink

"What a night" he takes a sip

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth

"My brother and sister gave me a little ultimatum. Get home on time or face consequences"

"That's going to put a restriction on our missions" Chris added in

"What are our missions? Can't we just shut off the super calculator now?" Kara quickly regretted her words as she saw Destiny's reaction

"No Luke is still on Lyoko. Shutting down the supercomputer means shutting him down"

"Sorry" Kara stepped back

Chris stood up straight "She has a point, the supercomputer is causing a lot of problems in our lives. Plus we still have no idea what Xana is planning or how we are going to stop him."

"Luke is a living thing, how could you just turn him off. How could you even think off something like that." Destiny ran off in a huff of anger. Leaving the group rubbing their heads

"I don't think she want's to shut off the computer" Elizabeth walked up to Chris

"Yeah I got that" Chris walked away. "I'll see you guys later. Maybe I can get to the bottom of this" Chris threw his arms up in hope

"Good luck!" yelled Adam before the three of them walked into the school.

..

"Trouble in paradise" giggles Jessica to her friends

"There's your shot" whispered the girl to Jessica's left

"I know Sandra"

"Get him girl" said the girl to Jessica's right

"Rebecca. I will" Jessica began to walk

..

..

**In Mrs. Hertz's class**

"Come on Destiny, can't you just tell me what is going to happen" Chris tries to get Destiny to speak

"No talking!" Mrs. Hertz walks around and finishes passing out her tests

Destiny looked away from Chris

Chris groans and looks back at his test, he then groans even louder

..

..

**On Lyoko**

Luke is meditating in a tower when he feels a vibration. "Destiny hello?" After a moment of silence Luke walks outside to the desert sector. Luke begins to check the sector for any activity.

..

..

**At Kadic.**

Destiny and Chris are still in Mrs. Hertz's class taking their test. Destiny's bag begins to ring.

Mrs. Hertz looks up from her desk "Destiny no phones"

"Yes Mrs. Hertz, I'll turn it off" Destiny opens her laptop a crack,enough to see that a tower was activated. She puts it back in her bag and looks at Chris. He nods

Destiny gathered her things and walked up to Mrs. Hertz "Done" Destiny then ran out of the room.

Chris got up next and did the same. The two of them met up outside.

"I called Elizabeth and Adam, their on their way with Kara lets go" Destiny leads the way to the factory.

The group meets up near the sewer entrance

"Any sign of the attack?" asked Adam

"Nothing yet, but lets not stick around to find out" Chris opens the cover.

..

..

**At the factory**

The group fumbles out of the elevator and Destiny loads up the screen "Luke are you there?"

"Yes I'm here but I need help. Xana's monsters are surrounding me" Luke was hiding behind a rock trying to dodge the lasers

"Get to the scanners, quick" Destiny begins to load up the virtualization process

Chris and Adam get into the scanners first.

"Scanner Chris, Scanner Adam. Transfer, and virtualization" Destiny presses a key and finalizes the process.

The wire frames of Chris and Adam fall down.

"The tower is directly north from your position. Once Elizabeth and Kara are there move as fast as you can. I'm loading your vehicles now.

Chris steps onto his board and Adam jumps on his bike. They watch as Kara and Elizabeth fall down and get into the hovercraft.

"Lets go" Adam speeds up and takes point, with Chris and the girls not far behind.

..

..

**In the supercomputer room**

"Don't worry Luke I have a plan"

"Which is?" Luke throws another energy field at a block, missing

"I have this program which I think will take out Xana"

"I know which one it is and I needs more work" Luke barely dodges another laser

"We have no choice"

As Destiny types her program into the supercomputer a specter climbs out of the wires above her head and form a copy of herself. The real Destiny turns and spots the Xana clone. She has no time to react before the Xana clone takes her and throws her to the other side of the room, knocking her out. The clone then sits down and begins to interfere with Destiny's new program. It chuckles as it completes it's objective.

..

..

**On Lyoko, **

As the gang is just about to reach The activated tower, along with Xana's monster's and Luke, their vehicles begin to devirtualize. Once they disappear the four fall to the sector and roll.

Chris groans. "Destiny what just happened? Destiny" Chris gets his sword ready

"Great" Adam stands next to Chris

"What the hell man?" Elizabeth goes to help Kara up.

"Looks like we got work to do" Chris runs off toward the tower along with Adam

Xana's monsters spotted Chris and Adam and stopped firing at Luke

"Wait for us" Elizabeth yells out as she tries to catch up to the guys

..

..

**In the supercomputer room**

The Xana clone is walking toward Destiny. As it reaches her, Destiny kicks it and runs to the elevator. Just closing the doors as the clone reaches it

..

..

**On Lyoko**

Chris begins to deflect the lasers coming from a new tarantula as Adam faces two blocks

Meanwhile Kara and Elizabeth are battling a squad of hornets

"Chris I need help over here" Adam tries to get away from the blocks

"Kinda busy over here" Chris continues to reflect the lasers

"Behind you" yelled Kara as she threw one of her claws towards a hornet destroying it. She then got hit by another hornet as Elizabeth fires her arrows at another.

Luke tries to make it to the tower when he is cornered by a squid like monster. "Little help here" he yells out as he tries to get away

Chris and Adam are now back to back trying to block lasers

"Chris?"

"Yeah"

"What's the plan here"

"I'm thinking"

Adam gets hit by a laser "Think faster please"

"Ok on three, we switch"

"Ok"

"One, two, three" Chris flips over Adam and slashes one block, destroying it

Adam runs toward the tarantula and throws one of his sabers past it, distracting it for enough time for him to take it out.

..

..

**Back in the factory**

Destiny is trapped by the Xana clone. The clone is now throwing balls of energy at Destiny, trying to make her fail.

..

..

**Back on Lyoko**

Kara takes out another hornet with her "claws". When she is not looking a hornet fires at her, Elizabeth takes the hit, being devirtualized in the process. Kara turns and destroys the hornet.

Once the three regroup they find that Luke is trapped in the squid's clutches

"Come on Luke is in trouble" Chris runs ahead

..

..

**Back in the factory**

The Xana clone has Destiny. Attacking her with energy every second. Destiny yells for help

Elizabeth finds a pipe and sneaks up behind the clone striking it. The hit phased it just long enough so Elizabeth could get Destiny away from the clone. As they get into the elevator the clone roars.

..

..

**On Lyoko**

Chris gets closer to the squid and throws his sword towards it, just as Kara throws her claws at it. The squid type monster gets hit and releases Luke.

Adam picks Luke up and helps him into the tower.

Luke floats up to the interface and inputs the code: Lyoko into it.

The Xana clone faded away and Destiny got back up.

..

..

**Back in the supercomputer room**

After Destiny brings everyone back from Lyoko they crowd the monitor again.

"Ok I'm sorry. I shouldn't have uploaded my program. If I didn't Xana wouldn't have been able to take everyone's vehicles" Destiny puts her head down.

"It's not your fault you were trying to help, and you did" Adam looks at Chris

"Adam's right, we know that Xana wants something from Luke and will hurt anyone in the process"

"Yeah and it's our responsibilities to stop it" Elizabeth stood tall

Destiny picks her head up "Thank you. I promise as soon as I find a away to help Luke we can shut down the supercomputer"

"Until then we will stay to help you" It was now Christopher's turn to stand tall.

"Thank you. Just thank you" Destiny smiles at her friends.

...

...

**Author's note: Hello faithful readers, I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have some stuff i can not wait to include. Tell me what you think and i'll see you next upload. Hopefully it won't long this time**


End file.
